Blossoms Painted Black
by XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX
Summary: She fled her home. He faked his death. The world prepares for war. Two must come together to save the one person they both gave up everything for from a common threat..and possibly save the fate of shinobi from a war they might not survive.
1. Prologue

In the past year, several things had happened in the shinobi world. Sasuke killed Orochimaru. His brother soon after. The village was demolished, Tsunade in coma, and Danzou the new Hokage. War is on the horizon and once more Naruto has to go into hiding as on the of remaining two Jinjuriki. Sakura never imagined her life to take this turn. The leaf village became corrupt under alliance, and Sakura had no choice but to leave. After months of being on her own, she comes across the one person she'd never though of. Sasuke's older brother. With an unexpected alliance, she helps with his plan to take down the biggest threat left in the world and save his brother once more. Through all the danger and fighting, Sakura did the one things she had forbidden herself to do since the absence of her former teammate: She fell in love.


	2. It's Not Over

_So now, alone or not, you've got a walk ahead. The thing to remember is even if we're all alone, then we're all together in that too._

_---------_

_I try to see the good in life,But good things in life are hard to 'll blow it away, blow it we make this something good?Well, I'll try to do it right this time 's start over.I'll try to do it right this time 's not over.'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

_----------------_

Pain. So much the young woman could not handle. In seventeen years of her life, she had never felt so utterly empty. It all started with the stinging betrayal and flee of the youngest, now only - as far as she was concerned - remaining Uchiha. Years from then it all grew into a massive size. The death of so many had occurred. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, and soon after, his elder brother whom she discovered was the good guy wearing a mask. _A good one at that_, her inner self complimented. Soon following they barely survive an attack from the leader of Akatsuki. Now, with Danzou as Hokage and corrupting everything, Haruno Sakura was made to leave.

Months had passed by with so much as a word. Sakura remembered clearly the day she first step foot out of her village to this life of exile.

_The village was quickly building back up and Sakura felt little to say. Her dearly beloved sensei passed away the following night, and she cried for the first time in years all night. Leaves ruffled at her hair. She could barely recognize the face in the river before her. Pink hair blew to her elbows, green eyes looked impassively at the ripples the small rain was bringing. _

_She felt the familiar presence of her teacher coming to take a seat aside her. She noted his facial features held just as much sadness, if not more, as hers. Though they made no words, Sakura knew the silence was his way of comforting her before presenting her with worse news. A sigh escaped her lips._

"_What's wrong, Kakashi-san?" _

_His eyes met hers briefly before returning to the river. "We're leaving, Sakura."_

_Green orbs widened. The realization of leaving the village rang clear in her mind. No person would have such a solemn expression without any reason other than that one. _

"_B-but, sensei? Become a missing-nin? Why?" _

_A wary glance followed by a pregnant pause came from the copy nin. _

"_Sakura, I am aware you realize the dangers of staying as well as the reasons we have for leaving. Our government is going corrupt and Danzou may have forcibly agreed to the alliance but he has no loyalties nor mercy. If we stay, Naruto risks being thrown into the war for selfish reasons of power. And you, all of you, would be fighting against whoever you're thrown at. Is this the life you want?" _

"_I understand, but how is a missing-nin the better of two evils?" _

"_Because, Danzou is losing his sanity slowly. He believe that our alliance with the other villages is running next to hopeless, and is leaning on the idea of handing over the bijou to the Akatsuki. Naruto is in danger with a leader thinking like that. Moreover, he still harbors a desire to kill Sasuke. As well as send his own team to deal with it. Sakura, it's too dangerous to stay here anymore. It's not our home."_

"_Home…" she muttered thinking a moment. It wasn't her home anymore. Konaha had become fraudulent. Several months had passed after the encounter with the kages. Danzou had been forced into the agreement. Kakashi knew that the other countries didn't trust him. There were already small coups of ninjas in the villages planning on doing something because they didn't like the way things were being run. _

"_We're leaving tonight; the ANBU will create distractions for us to get out of the village and from there…I want you to run as far as you can. Your best bet will be to head for the border between Grass and Lightning Country. From there, avoid detection, if possible, but if you have problems, head for Wind. Naruto is heading for a land in Earth. We need to stray from Amegakure, if possible. The others who will be leaving tonight are going to find refuge in other countries as well. We are splitting in two, but I must go with Naruto and Sai must stay here…so…"_

"_Understood." She stood, as well as he, merely looking into the water. _

"_Sakura. I wouldn't force this on you if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I apologize." He put an hand on her shoulder, a farewell gesture. _

"_Sensei," she began deadpanned, "you have nothing to apologize for. This is out of our hands. But I will begin to seek others who will help take back our home when this is all over. I refuse to watch Leaf crumble into nothing at the hands of a greedy tyrant, said such man, as Danzou." _

_His eyes twinkled and at first she wandered if she saw awe in them, and was proved correct when he spoke, "I'm proud of you Sakura. You've come a long way."_

You should give thanks to where it belongs, sensei. _she chided in her head. If not for Sasuke's departure…she might never have realized her full potential, and as much as she detested him for everything else, she was eternally gracious of the one thing he did give her: a purpose. _

_* * * _

_Later that evening, everyone had been packing. Sakura packed every little thing she owned that would fit in a bag, her jounin vest, her pictures, clothes, weapons, medicines, books, money, and a necklace given to her from her deceased parents of two years. _

_She noticed Naruto by the window. She knew that aside from leaving the village, there was person missing. Jiraya. She let out a sigh. He had grown so much in his return. His hair was becoming more reminiscent of his father, and had traded his clothes to appear, almost a splitting image of his father. It left her mouth agape. _

_As for her own apparel, she had to change hers to make her less noticeable. She was trading in the red shirt with the Haruno crest in turn for a black, skin tight shirt that went to her elbows, and was a v-cut at her chest, which would be revealing if not for the mesh shit underneath. In exchange for her skirt and shorts, she now wore a black skirt that went to mid thigh. As a precaution, she kept the shorts. Her boots were the only thing that remained. _

"_Sakura-chan…Are you ready?" His voice was but a whisper._

"_Hai." _

_A nod. Then with a hand signal beckoning her to follow, they fled a top her roof, where very silently they waited for the explosion, and with that, they left in a hurry, rushing for the gates. Danzou would have ANBU Root units after them in less than five minutes. _

_They all rushed out of the gates with deadly swiftness. Naruto and Kakashi must have ran with her for miles before noticing the border which she must depart to. With one final adieu, she made her leave. _

_And that was the last she saw of them. . . _

Irritated that she must be cooked up in her apartment room with nothing but a book she had read several dozen times, she began to fidget impatiently. It bothered her to no end that she couldn't comprehend what was going on with everyone else, that she couldn't be with Naruto eating ramen right now, instead of watching her back, dodging black ops, and taking bogus missions to stay alive. She had recently had to dye her hair a black color to keep from sticking out. A wig would easily fall off, a henge recognizable by higher class shinobi who had her name _highlighted _in the bingo book with a cheerful thought of reward money for her head, and also, it was just tiresome after a time. So, she kept the most reliable way she could find.

Still…it made her anxious just sitting around, with nobody. She felt lonely. Moreover, as much as she enjoyed having her own time, she liked having the opportunity to communicate as well. Rain began to pad down on her windows, so she did the next best thing…She slept.

Sakura dreamt of everything that had happened the past month. A day following her arrival was her only message, and that was information and such, to stay under cover as well as a 'be careful, we'll make it through' from Naruto. As much as she so badly wanted to believe things were alright, without a word for a month, she could hardly come to view that as the truth. After everything they'd been through, she was having a hard time believing in the word, _hope_.

Honestly, once she thinks about it. Life started out great, then once they were placed on Team 7, things only went down from there. Sasuke left, Naruto devoted himself to the promise to return him, Sakura became empty on the inside no matter how hard she trained. After Naruto returned, she suspected things would go back to normal, but she was wrong. The Akatsuki - her fists clenched - had come in and destroyed everything. Nagato had come and destroyed the village, leading to her mentor's death. Moreover, it left a bitter tinge in her heart, full of resentment, towards that sadistic organization. Worse still, her teammate, much to Danzou's ironic humor, found it amusing to brief them about that little tad bit of information.

Sasuke, the (second) only remaining of the 'so-called' cursed Uchiha clan, was in cahoots with Madara Uchiha, the biggest threat to the ninja world. Moreover, he wanted to murder her two best friends for power and had no care about what he was doing in the process either. It grated her nerves when she thought about him, _using her friendfirstlovecrushcouldhavebeenboyfriend. _But she doesn't think about that. Instead, she tries dreaming of happy things, normal things, like what the future could be if things turn out okay.

She dreams of Naruto as Hokage, with Hinata - if they finally just stop being so damn _stubbornshyoblivious_ - and that Sasuke would come home, they would somehow, become a little closer, but not as lovers. She just…can't imagine a life with him, after all that has been said and done. She thinks about possibly becoming ANBU, or a sensei, but the option of becoming like Jiraya-sama, and traveling the world seems like a much more appealing idea to her. She wants to go home, yes, but then again, her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

In the dream, she can see herself standing over that oh-so-familiar bridge, staring down into her reflection of the night, but when she looks up again, she sees -not the moon- but a sharingan eye, staring straight at her with that impassive gaze, almost looking through her. The next thing she notices is a puddle of her blood flooding over the bridge, before she finally collapses to her knees. Before losing herself to the darkness, she watches as Sasuke cruelly rips his katana from her dying body.

Harbored breaths are the only sound Sakura can hear as her body lurches forward in the bed. Thunder crackles, shaking the building. She shivers slightly, and licks her lips to get the taste of salty perspiration away. Groaning slightly, she makes her way downstairs to get herself something to eat.

_It was just a dream, _her inner tells her.

A dream….It felt too real for it to be only a dream. She rubbed her forehead in an exasperated manner as she slid into the kitchen to grab some tempura. It was tiring, to say the least, with her constant routine. She knew this was the last day she could stay here. It had already been almost thirty seven hours since she first arrived in this village. With the way she was being hunted, it would be no surprise if there was a Root captain on her tracks soon.

It spiked at her curiosity _why _Danzou had such use for her when he had others. It was rather obvious _what _he wanted from her, but he could always obtain a much stronger kunochi than herself, who was quite proficient at medical nin jutsu, such as Ino Yamanaka, her longtime best friend, who had been forced to stay in the village, much to Sakura's disdain. It made her regretful that Ino wasn't able to escape. The only reason there was mercy on her, was because she came from a clan, and because of her _usefulness. _

Sakura just wanted to make it through the day, more than anything else at the moment. Glancing out the window as she made her way to her room with her food, she vaguely noticed the storm passing. Closing the door with a little more force than necessary, she made her way to the bed, placing the food on the table. Her appetite was no longer incessant, so she felt no desire to eat at the moment. Instead, she brought her knees to her chest, with the picture on the nightstand on her family. Her mother and father….

They lived until her fifteenth birthday, and she had been all alone during their deaths. A fire had become unstoppable, and it burned her parents, while in their sleep. She had never cried so much in her life, and worse was that all of her friends weren't there. Naruto was still with Jiraya, most of her other friends on missions, and well, Sasuke…that was obvious.

She missed them. At a time like this, she just wanted to be sitting in the living room with them, discussing trivial matters such as how the day was, or perhaps even the possibility of her future career other than a medic. Or even when they would do something together as a family again.

It made her think, whoever thinks being a traitor to their own home, a missing-nin, is in any way romantic, cool, or mysterious, or that it had the _greatest _perks obviously needs their head examined. There was nothing 'cool' or 'great' about it. She was always alone, with no company, and to be honest, she would settle for Sai's insults; she was that desperate.

In her months as a missing-nin, she had realized it how hard it really was. Constantly on the run, watching your back at every turn, never trusting anyone, living off the skin on your back, well…not so great. She was currently in the 'best' hotel the village had to offer. In her standards - not that they were very high as of late - it was quite old, and her bed -additionally very uncomfortable and unstable - at the very least was something to sleep on. The blankets - thank _kami_ - were the only good thing about the room. She opened one eye blearily, her entire body tense in a coiled attack stance - ready to strike. An immediate reaction, only triggered by the presence of another ninja.

_For the love of all that was - _

"Kanashibari no Jutsu" Sakura felt her entire body freeze. Her eyes widened in horror, as she attempted movements in her arms and legs. She was paralyzed. Immediately she recalled this jutsu - a paralysis of sorts - used to freeze the body until they decided what they planned to do with them.

Sakura trembled slightly, _kami no, _she thought, contemplating - while also keeping her emotions in check - how to escape. The Root member entered the room with a smirk plastered on his face that made her expression twist into on of pure disgust.

"Well," his cold voice began - wariness picking up in his tone - "aren't you just the hardest little thing to find?"

She glared at him, "For good measures, I assure you."

A chuckle escaped his throat before he stroked her cheek with his calloused hands - causing her to cringe, "But Sakura, guess what?"

She merely kept silent.

"I found you," and his lips traveled down her collar bone. She shivered, trying to keep cool.

_Keep calm, wait for him to let his guard down, and run, _her inner warned her. She tried to keep that in mind. It was difficult with this lecherous monster breathing on her neck, however. Her eyes closed briefly. It seemed she already had the ability to move them at least.

"You know," his fingers ran down her waist, "instead of killing you after your use is at ends, I could keep you as a reward, and simply have Danzou use you to lure out Naruto-kun. Kill two birds with one stone. What do you say, _Sa-ku-ra?" _

His lips crashed down on hers forcing her onto the ground, with the man hovering atop her. His weight was crushing against hers, and with little ability to resist, she had to endure the pain of his weight. Though, to her advantage, his concentration was wavering. She merely needed to count the seconds, and was glad she had taken precautions. If she was correct, the effects of the jutsu would ware off in…

_Five._

His hands continued to roam her body - while she glanced at the window waiting.

_Four._

Her eyes clenched shut, she could feel her toes and fingers moving.

_Three. _

He bit her neck, causing her to whimper in displeasure, but she tried to focus, though she realized he had enhanced that bite with a poison. She cursed inwardly.

_Two. _

The poison was not deadly - additionally it should come as no surprise her immune system was already healing it - and she was able to move her legs, her arms.

_One._

Sakura smirked - causing him to stop - and glare at her. He was mad she was not fearful of him, the fact there was a poison in her body that would eat away at her body, that appeared minor. He looked at her and spoke warily,

"Why, my dear blossom, found something amusing?"

Her eyes opened in blunt mirth.

"You have underestimated my abilities. And it will be your downfall."

A foot kicked him back causing him to crouch into an attack stance, and Sakura performed hand signs at a fast speed - inwardly thanking Shizune for teaching her and praying it would be enough to leave him here and her enough time to escape.

"Dokugiri," she whispered, then caused poisonous mist to engulf her room. Then creating a clone quickly, as her attacker was coming at her, the real Sakura disappeared in a haze of cherry blossoms. The man stood stunned.

Sakura hit the ground, landing on her knees before smiling.

"Guess what ANBU-san?" she whispered, then brought her hands together to signal her clone to explode.

"I've got you."

The Root member in the hotel would have been amused if not for the fact this could injure him if he wasn't serious. She was smart, Haruno Sakura. It was no surprise, being listed in high ranks close to the members of the Akatsuki in the bingo book, but it was no matter. He maneuvered his way out her trap quite easily and met his fellow members waiting for him several meters away.

"Shall we follow her, sir?" one voiced.

A shake of the head.

"No," they seemed perplexed of his decision and his lips twitched, "there will be no need."

_Our job might have been taken out of our hands. _

"Let's go," he ordered disappearing into the night.

Sakura's felt her breathing pitch as she slumped against the tree. She was bleeding, but not severely she still healed it at ease. She realized that it had been more than a basic poison on his lips. It could be described as an anesthetic to slow down her organs, but she had learned long ago how to counter that.

This, however, was troublesome. _And damn right painful, _her inner practically screamed.

Her eyes closed briefly, sweat dripping down her brow. All she wanted when she woke up this morning was to head to the next town, have something warm to eat, and take on another simple mission, get a good hotel and head to bed. Too bad reality didn't have a sense of humor.

She spent close to two hours analyzing the poison and then finally about another three healing it. He had outsmarted her, and if she knew the guy as well as she felt she did, he was probably still alive. She needed to move. Finishing it, she stood up - and ran.

Sakura ran for hours upon hours before she collapsed somewhere within a village, and it was raining. _Great, _she thought before collapsing, _Life sucks. _

After being around for twenty years, most men would be grateful that - once being murdered they were subsequently brought back for a second chance, however Uchiha Itachi was anything but. His life had been planned out since birth. He was a prodigy as a child, a traitor at thirteen, and a dead man walking by eighteen. He had desired his death since that night for his little brother to finally have gained honor for their foolish - and cursed - clan.

Rain was beginning to pick up. Ever since his _resurrection, _he was sent on frequent missions to acquire compensation for his organizations' plans. Though the person responsible for this was now dead - leaving Madara at large and manipulating his naïve otouto. Therefore giving yet another task in front of him. He simply kept a low profile for the time-being allowing everyone to believe him dead. With all this going on, it gave him a purpose to be around, one which he had not planned to happen.

Sasuke was supposed to return to the village, after hearing of his sacrifices for their home, but in fact did the opposite - hence Itachi's foul mood. He suddenly felt a spike of chakra before it depleted - most likely exhaustion - before he began walking in the direction. It was mere curiosity.

That curiosity became something more of fascination and contemplation when he looked down upon the pink-haired kunochi. Unconscious and vulnerable. _Weak. _

_Sakura Haruno. _

Teammate to the host of the nine-tails, and to his brother. Sharingan bled into onyx narrowing a fraction of an inch. Perhaps, she was not so inadequate after all.

---

**There you all go! I apologize for simply leaving a prologue, and this is a bad excuse, but keeping in character is quite difficult for this story, and I've been preoccupied, so once again sorry guys. But here you are. Please review and let me know any flaws you see, or whether or not you liked it. **


	3. Hero

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _

_Watch as we all fly told me love will ALL save us._

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_That world never they say that a hero can save us. _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _

_Watch as we all fly that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you. _

_Hero - Nickelback_

_- 9 years ago - _

Konoha was drifting into evening - the sun setting while leaving a warmth over the village. It was the perfect time to be with family, loved ones, and cherish each other's company. A barely teenage boy, however, was returning from an S-classed mission, covered in blood and sweat with a impassive look. The mission had been a success - no surprise with the ANBU captain being the heir to the Uchiha clan.

This heir, however, held much disdain for returning to the village. He would be playing the spy for both his family and their Hokage. It left him with anger, knowing of his clan's foolishness, and at the same time, nervousness about the outcome of it. He was already a solider, but nobody could deny that he was only a child.

He made his way into the Hokage's office without a sound ready to deliver a report. The old _Sandaime _sat with his fingers interlaced and head resting upon them, with a wary expression as Itachi delivered the report. It was of no surprise that the mission had been accomplished successfully. It was - however unfortunate and down right wrong of what he was involved in. A double spy - one between his own clan and himself

He was only thirteen, but within the next couple of months, he'd commit one of the most unbelievable crimes in shinobi history. The Hokage felt wary at what he was putting into the hands of the boy, and how he must feel. Itachi must have sensed his feeling of repentance because he cocked his head, and ceased his report.

"Is something the matter, Hokage-sama?"

"Itachi…" he paused not knowing what to say. Itachi just had an feeling he was trying to discuss his future mission. The annihilation of his clan. It wasn't something that could be helped. They had recently tried to make peace, but his clan wouldn't listen. They were set on destruction, and a war.

The war that had occurred when he was several years younger than Sasuke - the deaths that piled up and the bloodbaths - it had traumatized him. He preferred any other method that didn't include fighting, but if it was to protect his village from war, family or no, he would do what had to be done.

"Don't worry yourself, Hokage-sama," he politely deadpanned.

"It worries me. You are only a child, and I'm having you do something completely outrageous. It must bother you, knowing your dislike for such things."

Itachi closed his eyes, warily, "There are no other options. I will do what must be done to protect our village. My own feelings are meaningless. Negotiation will not work with them. As much as it would be _preferable _if they would come to reason, that is not the case, and it cannot be prevented."

The Hokage was silent, thoughtful. He didn't know what to say. Itachi had never been one to voice his own feelings. He never expected him to. It was that he had no idea what this would do to him mentally. One mind could only be pushed too far. His thoughts were interrupted by Itachi's voice, a bit softer this time.

"Though if it troubles you so, my feelings are the same as yours, Hokage-sama. I never wanted this to happen."

With those parting words, Itachi disappeared into the night. Moments past before Sarutobi let out a breath. He glanced at the sky in thought.

_What have we done? _

_- Present - _

The blood is Sakura's system felt thoroughly cleaned – impossible even adding her immune system and healing into to it. She only felt slightly drowsy at the moment with faint nausea; the effects of three different substances: painkillers, chakra exhaustion, or chakra (of another person). The first two seemed unlikely because she hadn't taken any methods to subdue the pain – though it would have been a more preferable option. She was exhausted because of overuse of chakra, but it had never left her with this feeling in her stomach, nor the building headache.

Her theory could also be proven correct because of other reasons; she realized opening her eyes a _little_. Hadn't she fallen asleep in the _dirt_ when it was _raining_? Now, she noticed, her body was comfortably located on a bed in a dimly lit room (obviously out of the rain). She should wonder whether the person who put her here was friend or foe, but she couldn't get her body to move just yet. Her head was beginning to ache with strain, so she tightly shut her eyes, then attempted to send chakra to the nerves in her brain to ease the headache. She noted the process was a lot slower than normal. _What is going on with me? _Her eyes opened widely, and once glance was enough to tell her everything she needed to know – with her wrists being bound by chakra bands, she knew it was proof that it was indeed an enemy.

She began struggling and let out a groan when the bands began cutting into her wrists. Who had done this? More importantly, _why_? It made her feel helpless like so many years ago, being bound like an animal ready to be slaughtered. Her head hit the headboard in frustration.

The man opposite the room, completely isolated by darkness, almost smirked. Almost. Haruno Sakura took after her _shishou _by quite a margin. Her analytical skills were impressive, though he was slightly disappointed that she let herself be captured so easily, hadn't even tried to escape. Ninjas - even under worse conditions - should never have left themselves so easily unguarded. Though, he shouldn't underestimate her either. A lesson he always learned was 'never underestimate your opponent'. It saved him numerous times in his life, as well.

Itachi determined that he should make his presence known, and get the interrogation out of the way now. Though this _meeting _would probably leave her with many questions that he would rather not answer, but it was of no use. A sigh escaped his lips.

Sakura tensed at the breath coming from a masculine voice. Her eyes widened. _How could I not sense his presence? _She was sure she had gotten past this minor _irritation _through her first several months as a missing nin. Because honestly - when you're always running - sensing chakra's, masked or not, should become second nature. She had been so sure she mastered it. _Apparently not, _her inner noted. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the shadow in the shadows.

"W-who are you?" she mentally cursed herself for stuttering as if she were afraid.

However, when the man opened his eyes to reveal red that haunted her nightmares, no other living being could blame her. Her muscles tightened even further in fear - damp liquid oozing from her wrists.

"Sasuke?"

The man's eyes glittered with amusement briefly.

"Not exactly."

Her expression became puzzled. It wasn't Madara - deadly the aura may be - but there was no bloodlust within his. If it wasn't Sasuke, it left only one man left. _It's impossible! He died. _

"I-Itachi? U-Uchiha? You…can't be alive."

"I assure you I am very much alive, Haruno-san."

There had been few times that the outspoken kunochi had been rendered completely speechless and had her thoughts stop. She was perplexed. It was unfeasible. There was no way he could have been brought back from the dead.

"How….?"

"It's of little relevance, I have some questions for you."

Her questions of him being alive at this moment were rendered silent when he made that statement. How dare he have the audacity to brush it off as nothing, and expect her to act like a little good child and do what the he wants. All Uchiha were the same. They thought just because they said it, it was going to happen.

"I refuse to answer your questions," she replied stubbornly.

His irritation was growing with this one. There was a fine line between brave and stupid, and her bravery was starting pass the mark. It seemed that Naruto had rubbed off on her as well. He was in front of her, one knee on the bed, with an arm on the wall, his torso covering her from view.

"Do I have to force it out of you, Haruno-san?" he asked with an icy tone.

She looked at his eyes, inwardly cringing. _He was so fast. _She could feel his breath against her face. She had no interest in being subject to the Mangekyo Sharingan. However, good-guy or not, this man had still killed. He was a good actor. Moreover, she had no proof he was really there. She wanted answers. She met his gaze full on.

"I want answers."

"You mistake me for a man who cares for your desires."

She growled in frustration sitting up forward in anger, "Look, it's impossible for you to be alive right now! I think it's a little reasonable for me to question how that happened, as well as wonder if you're even who you say you are."

He was a little taken back by her answer. True, it was a questionable thing for her - for anyone - to wonder. The fact she believed him an illusion or imposter was self-preservation, though if she persisted to pester him with her silly ranting, he would establish who he was. However, as of now, that was of little importance. Other things needed to be known first.

Though before he spoke, she barked out cynically, "What was the point in _kidnapping _me just to ask me a stupid question?"

He sighed, "I am in no mood to argue with a child. Listen, before I use force."

Her anger peaked when he called her a _child. _She brought her wrists to his face and laughed sardonically. She was irritated. Hero or not, she was not keen to being insulted, told what to do, by someone who wasn't even supposed to be alive. Her previous fears of him vanished instantly. _Along with our sanity, _her inner commented.

"I think you've already shown me that."

His eyes started spinning, his glare hardening. So, now he was going to try and act like he was in control. It wasn't that she was being childish, it was precaution. Ever since she fled her home, she was paranoid. This, now, was her instincts panicking.

She waited for him to plunge her into his world of torture but it never came. His eyes were no longer the color of crimson, but a black she'd never seen before. He removed himself atop her.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine first."

"Deal," She answered with no hesitations. Though being able to move her arms would be nice, she wouldn't push it. She wanted answers, just as bad as he probably wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"The number in missing-nin are growing rapidly, especially in the Hidden Leaves, ever since Danzou came into power, " he gazed at her headband, which she had slashed through prior to going into hysterics. What he said, however, was not a question. So she waited for him to continue.

"What is so intriguing is the number of ninja in _your _age group are the ones fleeing. You could have stayed, and he would have been gracious to have _you _especially, as one of his underlings."

"Like hell I would have! Besides, I didn't have much choice at the time! We had to leave. They were going to send Naruto into war, possibly all of us, like lambs to the slaughter. They wanted to give him over to Madara," she spat his name bitterly, "and let him take control of things."

Itachi remained unfazed, calmly looking at her. So, the old cowards feared Madara so much, they were planning on giving him what he wanted most on a silver platter and expect mercy. Pathetic fools. Though running was the best choice, it wasn't all of them he was after.

"Explain what happened," he requested.

She took a breath trying to calm herself, "We had all returned from the Land Of Iron - where your brother decided to act negligent, and by then, Danzou was behaving recklessly. Madara had declared the Fourth Ninja War, and our village was in panic. Tsunade never woke up from her coma, and eventually, her vitals stopped all together. We have no evidence if it was Danzou, but the timing seems suspicious. Anyone close to Naruto was sent on mission after mission to stay away from him. Eventually, we all caught on, and Kakashi came to us all. We planned to leave. It was the only option, the only logical conclusion any of us could come up with. Some of us - the clans - were made to stay to watch things from the inside, with the exception of a handful. We had it all thought out. The weaker Genin and Chunnin were made to stay and watch, as well as the older members of clans."

"The stronger ones, who were more of a threat to Danzou and Root, were to leave. Shikamaru had come several days before we left to tell us about a conversation he overheard. It seemed that he had a list of shinobi in the village, who were to be executed, and soon. Among that list was yours truly."

With that, she let out a breath, and her eyes fell to the bed. She could remember it now. Danzou had made it all planned out. She hadn't realized back then, but he had planned this. She didn't understand what all the pieces meant, but she knew he hadn't come up with this idea and ability to rise to power out of a thin air.

Itachi had seen in her mind with his eyes exactly what was going on. If he had been a compassionate person, he might hold her and lie meaninglessly in her ears, but he wasn't. And this was reality. It was only fueling his desire to kill Danzou with every word that came out of her mouth regarding him and every feeling of pain he placed in the lives of so many.

"And what of Sasuke?" he asked, silently.

Itachi observed as her eyes became lifeless. He considered that from the look in her eyes, and the past she had with his brother, she must have been infatuated with him. Knowing his brother, he probably denied her feelings and left. He broke her heart. Itachi was taken aback when she spoke.

Her voice held anger in it, pure betrayal, "He betrayed us years ago for Orochimaru, to kill you even after I confessed my feelings and Naruto went to extreme lengths for him. After he succeeded in his 'revenge', I assume that Madara took him. He manipulated Sasuke, and now Sasuke is still convinced that Konaha needs to be destroyed. He believes that every person in that village should suffer like him. He told us so, when we caught up with him briefly, before returning home. He told us that if we got in his way, he wouldn't hesitate to kill us. So, Madara and he are planning on running this world into the ground."

Itachi was silent, as he processed the information. He had known Sasuke had not returned to the village, otherwise there would be no point in the conversation he was having now. If he knew Madara, he'd summarize that subsequent to their battle, Madara had taken him, and told him a twisted version of the truth. A lot had happened since his death. A lot needed to be fixed now that he was back. With the world thinking he was dead, he was at an advantage, but that could change if Madara was to find out.

Pein hadn't told anyone, not even Madara he planned on bringing Itachi back. If Madara knew, he would not be here. Madara's plans would be futile, because he knew that Sasuke seeing Itachi would put his plans to a stop. That much was certain, and that was what had to happen. He had to save his little brother, before he dug himself a deeper grave.

Moreover, if this kunochi cared about his brother as much as it seemed, then she would be an asset. Not to mention the fact she had the upper hand in number, as well as knowledge of Danzou's plans regardless of her flaws. But, he admitted ironically, they had at least one thing in common: they both loved Sasuke.

Sakura remained silent as well, lost in memories and grief. She _had _loved Sasuke. She wanted to be everything to him, but now, it was just a sense of family. She was angry at him, she felt betrayed, but a part of her that wasn't lying to herself wanted to help him. He had, even to the end, thought her feelings were mere attraction. However, when she told him she loved him, it was sincere. She meant it.

But now….Now, she made a promise to herself. _Never fall in love again. _Her heart couldn't bare it. Naruto, she felt something for him, but it couldn't be described. The love she felt for him wasn't friendship, but it wasn't a lover, like she had wanted with Sasuke. It was a warmth. He provided her with hope. Like an older brother.

With Itachi around, she was nervous. She knew what her village made him do. It angered her, and in a way, she felt it made sense now. She questioned the stories, but never voiced an opinion. He spared Sasuke, only him, not because he thought Sasuke was _useless_, but because he _couldn't _kill his little brother. It made her feel a little grateful. Despite the pain he ensured was felt in Sakura and Naruto's heart, Sasuke had given them a family. He gave Naruto acceptance, and he opened Sakura's eyes. She didn't regret one moment with him. She regretted not being able to stop him.

Now…she hoped that would change with war on the horizon. She secretly wondered if Itachi was planning on stopping his brother. She came to the realization he was not with Akatsuki anymore. Upon seeing his attire, she noticed he was wearing a cloak identical to Akatsuki's only his was black as night with no patterns or designs upon it. It made her curious to know the man's intentions. He wasn't supposed to be alive, and if he had been brought back right after he died, it might make sense. She was so bemused.

"You've answered my questions," he responded.

She looked up to his eyes, questioning.

"I will explain at a better time."

She was about to yell that he made a promise to tell her but his words silenced her as if knowing her thought, "I remember our deal, and I didn't say _when _I'd tell you, I just said I'd tell you."

"It seems you expect me to stick around to find out?" she questioned.

"Well, did you expect me to just let you go?" he said with a smirk. She thought she was imagining things, when it disappeared a moment later. But it seemed he was waiting for her to reply.

Sakura's jaw just about hit the floor, "You can't be serious."

"I never joke, Haruno-san." His face was blank of all amusement.

"What do you need _me _around for?"

He repressed a sigh. She asked so many questions. One after the other. He could say this; if she agreed to this - not that he was giving her a choice - it would never be boring or quiet. A headache was starting to form at the thought. She must not realize how valuable she was. Then again, he wasn't exactly the type to bother with asking for help. He had never needed it in the past, for the most part.

But he did need her. She knew his brother well enough, that in the event he was having trouble getting through, that Sakura or Naruto could show him reason. That and, he needed to know what was going on, and she had connections. His goal was to stay dead to the world for the time being. The last thing he needed was Madara attempting to murder him before he accomplished what was needed to be done.

"I'm going save my foolish brother from Madara, and with any luck, take him out. I know you have some level of common sense to figure it out."

She glared, but otherwise kept her mouth shut. It was true, she did have use with him in that expertise. She knew how the political affairs were dealing. Where she had no communication from Naruto, or the others, Shikamaru's father had left her with detailed information on what was going on. She understood how to work the system, not that Itachi needed her for that. She was positive that he didn't need her for that. If she was thinking correctly, and from what she gathered by observation, it started to click.

"Madara doesn't know you're alive," she concluded - watching as he inclined his head as for her to continue, "and you want to keep it that way. You need someone who can get information without giving too much away. You want to keep the element of surprise. So for that, you'll need my help."

He nodded once more. She breathed in. If she accepted, that meant she had to work with one of the most intelligent ninja to walk the face of the earth, and not let him down in the meantime. In other words, if she screwed up, they could kiss Sasuke's sanity, and Madara's downfall goodbye. It had to be perfect; there was no room for error. If she was anybody - other than Naruto - she might decline. But, whether she wanted to believe it or not, she needed him. And he needed her. They both had that one thing in common: they both loved Sasuke.

She wanted to save him. At any means necessary. Even if it meant dancing with the devil himself. In the past, Sasuke and Naruto had saved her many times. Now, it was her turn. She had promised many times to do something, but never got the chance to take action. With this opportunity to save him, she couldn't say no. Sasuke was dangerous. He needed someone to guide him.

She closed her eyes in contemplation. Her mother had always told her to do what she thought was best for herself, not just for others. She had told her to protect those she cared about. And Sakura couldn't let her down. No, she wouldn't let her friends down.

The man before her killed his own family to protect his village, and lived his life in misery of illness just for his brother to find a sense of peace. Naruto had faced hell through his childhood, with no parents, and no friends. Nobody had cared. He kept hoping, kept reaching for Hokage. He wanted to protect the very people that hated him. He worked tooth and nail to get to where he was. For everyone to respect him.

If they could do it, and still push on, then a little agony on her, was nothing. She could do this, and she would. She owed it to them. Her life. It was her job; her promise to herself. Sakura had promised when she became Tsunade's apprentice, was to never back down again. '_I'll never back down. I'll keep going no matter what. When someone pushes me down, I'll pick myself back up. I'll protect my friends with my life, even if it kills me. No matter what I have to go through to do any of it…' _

She would face hell for them. All of them. So she gathered her courage and let out the breath she was holding. Here goes everything…

"I'll help you."

Within the next moment her wrists were free, and she as she looked at him to say thanks, he was at the window with a brief smirk to his face. He sent her a look that told her he had to leave for now, but not before ushering two words.

"Arigato, Sakura."

Those same words from so many years ago left her silent. She didn't know what to say. All she could think of was an aching throb on her heart, and the younger male who had sad those same words under the full moon, four years ago.

_I hope I'm making the right decision. _

_

* * *

_

THANKS FOR READING. :) R & R!

**Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm not lying when I say that keeping the characters in character is hard. I know it's all romantic/attraction, but I'm trying to stay realistic while still making it possible….So, please bare with me in the meantime. If someone would review and give constructive criticism, it would be appreciated. **


	4. Nobody's Home

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs?She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside with no place to go_

_No place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken insideOpen your eyes_

_And look outside find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find what you've left behind_

_Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne _

_-10 years ago -_

A little girl - with prominent pink tresses and tear filled emeralds eyes - ran faster against the pavement, hoping to make an escape. The kids were chasing her, hoping once more to get a chance to lower her nonexistent self-esteem lower than it already was. She simply walked to the park to pick some cherry blossoms and cosmos for her (dying though she only though her grandmother was sick) grandmother, when _they _found her. They started hitting her and destroyed the flowers, causing her to cry.

Sakura hadn't realized she had done anything wrong. When she asked, after they stopped to laugh, they told her she didn't deserve to live. That she had a forehead and would never be a kunochi. She had started running after that when they planned what to do next, hysterically crying along the way.

She distantly made out screams of "Get her!" or "Don't let her get away!". She quickly located gate that led into some sort of clan district and ran into it. She hid safely behind it, hoping - praying - they wouldn't find her. She held her breath, sweat traveling down her brow as she did so, before letting a breath out as she heard them say "I think she went this way" and voices fading in the distance.

Once she was sure they were gone, she started running home but was forced to take a longer way around through the park. She felt a kunai knick her arm and stumbled over her own two feet. She could already make out the figures of the young genin running at her. She closed her eyes in silent anticipation. It was inevitable.

A kick. "Did you really think you could hide, billboard brow?"

She stifled cries. Why? Kunai's held in hand, they readied to aim at her.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

A young twelve year old child by the name of Itachi was returning from another yet another mission. He had given the Hokage his report, and intended on heading home when he heard voices. Then a frightened scream from a girl, "Stop it!"

He turned his head in the direction of the scream, but then she was sobbing. He felt a little unsettled, and as his job to protect his village, he went to see what the predicament was. Hidden by the mask, he let his eyes widen slightly in shock at the sight before him.

Three genin, several years younger than himself, were outnumbering an innocent child, a _girl, _probably no older than his little brother, if not younger. His eyes narrowed. There were bruises scattered across her body, and he could pick up the scent of blood before rushing over. Pathetic.

The girl let out a stifled cry as they kicked her, "You think you could get away? Huh? You're so weak, Haruno."

She begged them to stop, and they pulled out a kunai and aimed. His eyes bled to crimson in an instant, and as Sakura continued to wait for the kunai that never came. When she looked up, she realized the weapon was twirling on the finger of a man - she could tell by the biceps and height of the man - who from the uniform was ANBU level.

"That's enough," he commanded in a voice so cold, she felt relief it wasn't directed at her. She gazed wearily at the group of genin who looked horror-struck at the man in front of her.

"U-uchi-san It was an a-a-cident," one of the children stammered. If Sakura didn't have a black eye, and wasn't so scared, she might roll her eyes.

"This will be reported to the Hokage - and if you're lucky, you might just end up keeping your pathetic lives," he said, only half serious, though they believed him to be telling the truth, ran off like cowards. His eyes rolled. Typical. Beating a little girl who couldn't even defend herself.

Then he let his eyes land upon said girl, whose face looked worse from the bruises up close. He sighed heavily and sank to her level. His gloved fingers reached up to her face - and he clearly noticed her fear, and watched as she flinch away from him.

"Do not fear me; I mean you no harm." His voice was softer, and she relaxed her shoulders and let the tears fall. He gently wiped them away as well as the traces of blood left on the corners of her mouth.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" she blubbered, "F-for ca-causing y-you so much t-rouble and-" He put a finger to her lips and cocked his head.

"Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong."

The girl remained silent and he could feel the tension thick in the air. She felt she was a burden and it made his blood boil thinking of a similar child he knew that was a little closer to home who held the same innocence.

"Can you tell me why they were after you?" Itachi asked in a gentle voice standing up, while taking her hand in his. Her head dropped. He raised a brow in question.

"They say I don't deserve to live, and I'll never be a strong kunochi. Everyone in class is always trying to drag me down lower, just because I'm smart and I have a large forehead, and huge green eyes."

He sighed once more and looked directly down to her, though she couldn't see his face.

"Do you believe them?"

"What?" she asked bemused looking back at him.

"Do you believe you don't deserve to live, and that what they said was true?"

She turned away and spoke more clearly this time, "I don't know. Kaa-san told me that sometimes people who are weaker than others try to push the strong down, and believe they have no control."

He nodded, "Your mother is very wise."

She smiled through tears, "You really think so, mister?"

He nodded once, then glanced at the sunset. "Don't you think we get you home before your Kaa-san worries?"

She nodded once and tried to move before groaning in pain, tripping over her own two feet. Her ankle was sprained, Itachi analyzed. He scooped up the girl in his arms, and started walking to her house. Her mother was very thankful, practically begging to repay him for returning her daughter and saving her. He politely denied before making his way to the now content little girl.

"Sakura, remember what you told me?" he asked - waiting for her nod - and then continued, "If you don't want them to push you around anymore, then don't be afraid. Remember what your mother told you, and become a strong kunochi."

She beamed at him, eyes full of admiration, "I will ANBU-san!" before running back inside to the warmth of her family. So naïve, so innocent. Yet, so much potential. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, before heading home only to hear of the beginning of the end.

-_Present-_

Sakura hadn't seen Itachi in two weeks, but it wasn't a surprise. The man had told he was trying to stay dead to the world. Over the course of two months, he had still pushed off the subject of his resurrection - she discovered it taboo and because he was an Uchiha realized if they didn't want to talk about it, it was better left alone. She would wait until he wanted to tell her.

He still gained knowledge form an anonymous - or at least to Sakura - source, and she gained information from Ino and Shikamaru's father.

Together, they pretty much summed it down to one theory: Things were getting worse. Naruto was resistant on giving up on Sasuke - and as much as she wanted to agree with the others, she had realized Naruto was right, and gave it _one _last shot. Naruto was the _only _reason she refrained from going after Sasuke. The other countries were allied together, but some of the weaker countries were frightful and fear caused humans to act unnecessarily reckless. Many shinobi and civilian alike feared Madara and would hand over the remaining Jinjuriki at any moment's notice.

It was a dangerous feat, this new war. You couldn't trust anyone. Everyone fended for themselves. Danzou was especially dangerous, and she discovered from Itachi, only his brother and Madara had seen his power. It left her unsettled. Sasuke had gotten into a fight with Danzou but he escaped leaving Sasuke and Madara with distractions.

It was of no shock. The man was known for having tricks up his sleeves, especially in the expertise of escaping. Though, what was causing Sakura worry, was how the hell they were supposed to manage to take down Danzou and Madara, without destroying Sasuke. It's not like her or Naruto could really claim either of their deaths. Danzou and Madara should really be taken down by the remaining Uchiha brothers. It was only fair, what with the way they had been played pawns in an endless game filled with blood and lies.

Sakura sighed, aggravated, as she ran a hand through her damp hair. She needed her own distraction. She had still stuck to dying her hair black. Itachi wasn't the only one who needed to stay undercover. She couldn't have ROOT on her ass and still manage to get him what he needed, and him her.

The two were working under the system's noses, and it was a process that required patience and knowledge of politics and enigmas. Most of their conversations were spent in remote locations, and she upon occasion impressed him with her through knowledge and ability to keep up with his own.

She had learned things about Itachi as well, through these past two months. He was a lot more polite than his brother, and very easy to be around. Though both were rather un-talkative, he was not arrogant when talking. _A little ironic too if you ask me, _Sakura's inner commented sarcastically. She could almost go as far to say she rather enjoyed his presence.

Uchiha Itachi hadn't seemed anything like her expectations, and although she held no 'intimate' feelings - she was being strictly professional about the whole ordeal as was he - but there was just something about him that drew her to the man. And she couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't simply that, but sometimes looking at him, she almost felt like she was looking at Sasuke - a little older. She put down the pen she was holding and closed her journal. It had become her way of pouring out her emotions. If she wrote them all down in a book, she felt little left - maybe a strange feeling of reprieve - but it was easier for her. She was at least a 'little' hopeful that in a handy jutsu she was taught, her stuff had made it through the explosion.

She might have been devastated if she had lost her only epitome left of her family. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to relax. It had been tough the last couple months. She had still no contact with Naruto, and it worried her. Surely, Kakashi had been able to take care of him. It was just…._what _was going on? They promised they'd tell her if something new happened, or just to check in, but there was no word. It left her beyond feeling concerned.

She still pondered if Naruto was alright, mentally at least. He had lost so much in the past two years. His mentor - closet thing to father - had died, his best friend had betrayed him once again for Madara and revenge, his beloved village forced him to leave. It was not something to take lightly. Especially not in a person like Naruto.

There was Sasuke, and though she felt nothing romantically, as a good friend, she was still trying to figure the puzzle with that one out. It was obvious, yes, that Sasuke was being influenced by Madara, but the whole war was a big mystery to her. It was just a little odd how Madara came upon Danzou right as he was leaving the Kage Summit, and had known exactly when to get Sasuke - as if he knew Sasuke would fail. The Akatsuki hadn't made any sudden moves, which was odd with the way they were in a hurry to get the Juubi - which was yet another headache for Sakura that she didn't even entirely understand. Naruto was a necessity to their plans, and yet they halted to make attempts to attack him. Not only that - it was part of why she wanted to know how Itachi was brought back - but if Akatsuki had brought him back, it would not be surprise if they planned on bringing others back. That would be a problem. Though the theory was one she highly doubted. She felt like she had all the pieces in her hand but she couldn't make them fit.

She had to talk to Itachi again and see what information he had discovered to see if any of her theories were correct. She rubbed her head in pain, and grabbed her coat. Times like these she was thankful Ino had made her shop so much, otherwise staying undercover would be difficult. She was plad in a black skirt, simple black tank top, and gray jacket - _hiate _all but forgotten. She hated acting like something she wasn't, but she had no choice. Another thing she disliked. Being pushed up into a corner with no where to turn, but only to look forward.

This town was a lot better than most of the ones she'd been too. There were nice hotels, accessible missions for her to take, and restaurants as well. She had been walking not even a half-mile when she felt someone match step with her. She brought her fist up to knock out whoever was stalking her, but when she felt the cool long fingers grasp her wrist gently but firm, she rolled her eyes. Of course.

"You'd think I'd get used to you doing that by now," Sakura muttered more to herself, but Itachi merely gave her a look of amusement before it faltered back into his normal blank look.

"Have you discovered anything new?" he questioned holding the door of a restaurant open for her. She inclined her head, and waited until they situated themselves into a far back corner booth to speak.

"Nothing extremely helpful, but nonetheless, information. You?" she pondered while absently playing with the knife on the table.

"It seems that things are starting to progress. Rumors are going around that Naruto is heading to Sand under orders of the Kazekage. From what I've gathered, my brother and Madara are also making plans to attack the smaller villages first, and work their way up - though nobody can locate them at the present time. There are many who fear Iwa make create an alliance with Akatsuki instead."

Sakura pursed her lips and muttered, "I wonder why Naruto hasn't said anything…"

Itachi glanced at her and spoke calmly, "If Danzou is sending ROOT after you, then there's a probable chance the only way for them to stay under cover is by not keeping in contact. Don't forget, it's not just the Leaf after Naruto, but Akatsuki as well. Madara is not an enemy to take lightly."

"I suppose it makes sense, but still…I'm just worried," she paused. Itachi said nothing, only waited for her to regain composure.

"Would Ame be working with Akatsuki?" she asked in a hushed tone changing the subject, "After all, that was where the main base was located. Is it possible Madara is using that as a hideout for now?"

He shook his head before she finished, "Ame is, well in simple terms, neutral to this war. They can't afford - and I mean that literally - to get involved. When Nagato died, crime rates were increasing, and the need for supplies was outrageously high. They will offer what help they can to either side, but as for your theory on Madara being in Ame - though it's not likely, I wouldn't cross out the idea entirely."

Sakura nodded, soaking in the information. It was a curiosity also adding on to her theory. Though she felt like he was holding something back, she didn't pry further. Still, the information she gained, was nothing she hadn't already confirmed herself from suspicion. Leaf was furthering itself into destruction, and Danzou was sending out freshly graduated genin to the field. Along with that, he was hardly guarding the civilians. Rather than have civilians in a closer radius to the village, he had them going to borders of Fire Country.

"While we're here, we might find something," Itachi suggested.

"You mean that old creepy museum with a library inside?" He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but otherwise made no such actions other than a nod of the head. He had been surprised at first exactly _how far _her knowledge went, but it was not unwelcome. Though, it made sense what with her childish disposition.

"The very one. I'll meet you there later; for now, I have other matters to attend." Sakura looked at him with bemused eyes, but made no comment. Itachi was gone in the next second - bill already paid for on the table - and Sakura's eyes went to the outside window. She had wondered if she was doing the right thing. She knew Itachi wasn't the bad guy, but she had been betrayed so many times, she didn't know who to trust anymore.

Sakura stood from the table with a sigh and walked back to her hotel. She hadn't been tracked down lately and that was due to her increased cautiousness and lack of occupation in towns. She closed her eyes, as she felt the rain start to hit the ground. Memories were rushing by the faster she walked, and more than anything, she just wanted her family, her friends, her _home _back. She had taken things for granted when she was younger, and now she truly understood what it felt like to lose everything you ever loved. She never imagined how painful - how lonely it could be, but unlike Sasuke…there was no person for her to take it out on, no one to blame, and her family wasn't coming back to save her. With that last thought, she let misery consume her.

About ten kilometers away from the small town, Itachi sat one leg dangling in the air, the other to his chest - which was located against the back of the tree. The rain soaked his face and hair, but it didn't bother him, for his mind was located elsewhere.

A certain memory had been triggered in him. One with a certain pink-haired girl he had saved so long ago. He had never questioned what happened, and when he left the village - ceased to care. However, he hadn't realized she would take what he said to heart (and probably soul). At least he had done one thing right. It left him with a sense of small relief. _She was still so innocent…so naïve._

His only goal was to save Sasuke - which he had ultimately planned Naruto to do from the first time he had tried to protect Sasuke from himself - and afterwards, he would leave. The Leaf Village would be insufferable for him to return to if this all worked out - there were too many memories for him there. He shouldn't even be alive.

It was as if fate had bitter humor. Sasuke killing him would be to easy a punishment - or to him, a mercy. He had lived with an illness most of his life, and impaired vision because of the most dangerous weapon in his arsenal. He hadn't known what happened. He awoke alone - or at least until he found Konan's corpse, and a note left behind. It had been by her hands - her own kekkai genkai - his life, _everything, _was restored to him. All it had cost her was her life. She had been foolish in giving up her own life for his.

But no matter what Itachi did, he would have to face it. It was his problem now - it had been his in the first place. He had been foolish - a mere tool. Twenty-one years of his life had been full of decisions being made for him by others. This time, he wanted to fix that. He could remember his foolish little brother's naivety, and ability to get to him in a way not even his (now deceased) lover had never accomplished. He had loved his family, his friends, his girlfriend, his village - but he had _died for Sasuke _(and would do so again).

The world was changing. The Fourth Ninja War was forthcoming, and from what he had gathered, it was just like the war he faced as a child. Children freshly-made genin were thrown to the line of fire - and a very rare few ever made it back. This war would be the worst one yet. Danzou and Madara were obviously working together, that much he _knew _had to be true. Akatsuki were still strong for their number - or lack there of. Then, there was the Juubi - the information he had gained, and disclosed from everyone. The only other soul who knew the secret was Madara.

The Juubi did cast you in a genjutsu - forever. However, there were restraints meant to use. The very first person to look into the Moon (Sharingan Eye) - someone pure of heart - were able to make a wish. It wasn't a joke or lie. That was how the Juubi was contained in the first place. The legend went beyond the Sage of Six Paths who became the very first Jinjuriki. He had wished the demon inside of him to protect a woman dear to him - who was with child.

Itachi wanted to prevent this from happening. If Madara used someone to make that wish, it would be over. He knew this. Madara knew this. It was a dangerous subject to know about - in the hands of the wrong person. That much had already happened. All he need now was hope.

He met up with Sakura who stood waiting for him outside the museum with a solemn expression - though tried (and failed) to hide it when he approached. She smiled brightly at him, though it didn't meet her eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement to her greeting, and followed her into the library. It etched at him - curiosity at best - what it was on her mind. But her assistance was merely professional, and he couldn't afford to be attached to anyone. It would be too much of a weakness.

Sakura and Itachi sat in the place for hours looking through records, and information regarding history of any kind that would provide help. Though, when she went to look for information on the tailed-beasts, all she found was ash embedded into the cold marble flooring. A frown. She glanced around once more before locating something of interest to her.

_Diary Of ----_

She realized the name had been scratched or burned out, and she fumbled with the seal for a while. It was purely analytical and held a genjutsu. She took her time trying to get it open. It wasn't working. Then the hole - in the shape of the eye - glared at her, the ever so present Sharingan glare, and the book fell wide open from her hands.

"What did you find?" Itachi asked, mildly curious looking more clearly over her shoulder.

"Itachi…" she murmured holding up the book.

"Impossible…"

"What does this mean?"

Sakura never thought it would be possible. Clipped into the diary was a picture of what looked to be Madara Uchiha…and his little _brother_. He looked just..just like Sasuke. They were smiling like innocent children in the picture. When she was the dates, her mouth dropped and it was then Sakura realized the complete weight of the situation. They had found _Izuna Uchiha's journal_.

"It means, we have an advantage."

**Sorry for a late update. I think I need a beta. . . :/ Anyway, please tell me if this plot is sounding crappy, the characters are OC, or if there are any problems you have with it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I plan on having a new one out as soon as I can. By the way, the name of the chapter's probably make no sense, but I'm getting them from the name of songs, and it's more likely that the song fits the flashback than it fits the actual chapter. Anyway, R & R. **


	5. Never Surrender

_Do you know what it's like when_

_You're scared to see yourself?_

_Do you know what it's like when_

_You wish you were someone else_

_Who didn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To wanna surrender?_

_Never Surrender - Skillet _

_~17 years ago~ _

Itachi sat in the garden, silently watching all the strangers passing by - relatives, who came to compliment him and talk about 'the genius prodigy'. He knew that he had an advantage over most kids in terms of skill, as well as knowledge; but it wasn't something he was arrogant about. Bemused as the adults continued to stare at him with looks of greed, he tried to focus his attention elsewhere. He remembered those looks, and he hated them.

The war had ended not even a year ago, and he was still haunted by the ghosts of the dead: the pale faces of fellow villagers, as well as strangers, people - who like him had family, had friends, hopes - all of that taken away from them in the flash of an eye. Solemnly, he brought his chubby hands to his face. He recalled the blood that covered them and felt his body shake. _So much blood_. He had never seen so many deaths, never imagined it to be so cruel. For months on end, he never spoke unless speaking words of gratitude or acknowledgment. He rarely slept long for he would be haunted with nightmares, and when his parents talked to a doctor, he told them their son had insomnia.

Itachi couldn't help but feel traumatized. It had been one of the most frightful things he had seen in his life. While children his age still held innocence and were sheltered by lies, his clan had more or less thrown him right into it - to force him to see the cold truth of the world, and it was abysmal. Barely five years old, and he had seen things many didn't see until the last half of their lives. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

There was one solace he found in the world. A small cry was heard from inside, and he let a small smile appear on his lips. _Sasuke_. Ever since his otouto's birth he found himself compelled to protect him, and in turn - whenever he was around, Sasuke would smile or let out sounds that held complete innocence and delight. Itachi never wanted to let that go. That was the one thing in this world that he would be selfish about.

While his father pounded in the cruel life of a shinobi into his head, he took silent refuge in Sasuke. His mother was to say the least pleased at the bond forming between Itachi and Sasuke, and she felt content. Fugaku became slightly annoyed that his elder son was constantly wasting time that could be spent elsewhere more productively, and as such saw it fit to change that.

His first attempt was to get Itachi into the Academy. Mikoto was highly against it, stating that it was a bad idea - that he should be left alone for now, and was not a solider, nor an experiment. Itachi was thankful that his mother attempted to protect him for once in his life, but in the end, her attempts were in vain. Though he wouldn't be able to start the Academy until the end of spring (much to his father's displeasure) Itachi was in no rush. Though he liked to learn, he wasn't ready to go to war.

He found himself a little disappointed that he was forced into this. He wished he was able to make choices for himself, not just used as a pawn. Possibly like the Yondaime; the only man he had begun to admire. He seemed invincible and after hearing a speech the man made once, Itachi was more sure of what he wanted to do. Months later nearing the climax of fall, an attack on the village was the last straw. When he had been ushered into safety, he saw the fearsome Kyuubi. He watched terrified as it caused massive destruction. After that, his hero was gone, and more lives were taken. He was devastated, and after that, the blank façade and quandaries really began.

Sitting on the bridge one day while throwing rocks into the Nakano River, Itachi felt more alone than ever. Soon he felt a presence join him - he tensed slightly, but hearing his mother's voice calmed him.

"Itachi-chan, what are you doing way out here?" She asked with a smile.

He threw another rock, and put on his blank face so she wouldn't see anything he didn't want her to see.

She sighed and came to sit next to him with another smile.

"I would ask if you're alright, but I think we both know the answer to that one," she said, as if striking up conversation. She didn't expect an answer from her apathetic son, nor did she get one.

"You don't have to say anything, but I just wanted to come talk to you."

He inclined his head as if to allow her to know he was listening.

"I know that you're probably not going to talk to me, and tell me everything that's going on, and I will be the first to say that's partly your father's doing. I know that you must find some peace in Sasuke-kun, because that's the only time I see you with that look. Where you look like you're actually happy. I'm truly sorry for everything that you've seen - everything that you've been forced into. I can't say things will get any better, but I just want you to know that you're not alone."

He looked at her, his expression softening a bit. After all, she was only his father's wife. What Itachi's mother wanted, didn't exactly go very far - for that he _didn't _blame her. As bitter as he could get towards his clan, he couldn't get bitter with his mother. She may not have always been there when he _really _needed her, but she gave him something he would never forget. She gave him a brother.

She tussled his hair affectionately with a smile, "Just keep your chin up, Itachi."

She got up with the parting words and telling him to come home for dinner. With that he was alone, and let the mask falter.

"Thank you, kaa-san."

_~Present~_

Sakura was currently nestled under a tree, irritated with the journal. It was now closed, and no matter how hard she tried to open it - chakra and all - it wouldn't budge. She handed it to her amused partner, who merely glanced at it and then opened it.

"That is not fair," she muttered pouting. He inclined his head before a smirk danced on his aristocratic features.

"Maybe it doesn't like you," he teased. She glared, not amused by his attempts at joking.

"You know that isn't the case, Uchiha." He became serious after a moment, before turning the journal around.

"No, it is not. You have noticed the Sharingan present whenever it is locked, I presume?"

"Yes, you have a theory?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, yes and no. Izuna was much like his brother Madara in respects of power, but their personalities clashed. Izuna cared for peace, where as Madara cared for vengeance and power."

_Who does that remind you of? _Sakura's inner noted. Sakura's thoughts must have been prominent on her face because Itachi's bitter amusement was present again.

"What does it have to do with your theory?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, that library was once used to store information on the clans - so it was not absolutely in vain that we went there, as you can see. I believe that there is a genjutsu placed on it, so that only one who wields the Sharingan could open it."

"Wouldn't that be, well for the villages, pretty useless?" He merely nodded, but before he could speak, Sakura beat him to it.

"I know it's rather obvious that is the _point_, but this thing must be at least ninety years old. I just find it rather odd is all. I mean, Izuna Uchiha couldn't have prophesized the Uchiha massacre. Though, that might not be of any importance.."

"You were spot on with _that_, but at the time, let us not forget that anyone would pay their weight in ryou for that information - the leverage it would bring them."

"That may be true, but still, if it has a genjutsu on it, why would he hide it? Is it possible for Madara to have placed it here for someone to be fooled even if they did manage to open it?"

"As for your first question, that is a mystery even I don't know. For the latter, as much as I dislike the notion that it is a trap, it would be foolish to think it impossible."

Sakura nodded, and thought for a moment. Izuna Uchiha. If he was the peace-lover, was it possible he was trying to hide it from his brother? She wanted to voice her questions but maybe she could answer them on her own by reading the journal.

"Should we…?" she trailed off glancing at the diary.

"Aa."

He tossed it to her, and she began to indulge herself with writings of the past. She started somewhere around the middle, and began to read what was written from the top:

_It has been a while since I last wrote, and I suppose it should come of no surprise. If Madara knew that I was suspicious of him as of late, I would surely be dead. He just isn't the same as I last remember. All he talks – or boasts – about is more power and how to make our clan more powerful. It is foolish. I had already gained the Mangekyo Sharingan, and that was enough for me. I was able to protect my family. That should have been enough for my brother. Aniki always told me that's all we had to do, that's all we were doing. I should have never believed it. _

_I was right. He's dangerous, and it will only progress. At the notion of killing my brother, I might have once cringed in horror. I still dislike the very thought, but I am left with no choice. Blood will continue to be poured. It already has. Blindness is difficult for me to cope with. It is to be expected though. My brother claims to our clan that I was willing. I was _not_. _

_Ever since we were younger he had been taking things from me, and now, I am positive that there is no going back. When I was still young, Madara stole my lover – but she was so captivated by me and repulsed by him – so he killed her. I wanted to kill him, but his mind tricks blinded me. He promised me that she was unloyal, planning to distract me to aid the others, but I was a fool. I can say that I am at least proud I have something I can take from him. His eyes may make him 'invincible' but as they say, the higher they are the harder they fall. My big brother has one slight problem. The Eternal Mangekyo has a major weakness, one I tend to take advantage of. His weakness is something he often complains about: ---------- _

Emerald eyes widened. She had known that Madara was vile, cruel, and dangerous, but she never knew the extent. For him to take the eyes of his brother, she cringed in horror. It was most disquieting.

"Itachi…" she began still transfixed with what she had read.

"Hm?"

"Have you read this…?"

"Yes, but I've seen it in Madara's mind. It is of no surprise to me. I am more concerned with the weakness he failed to mention."

"Judging from the way it starts with the first letter and the ink line was dragged across – something that only happens when one is distracted or pulled away – I'd say that Izuna never got the chance to finish this entry."

"Your theory is highly probable. Mostly because of the blood at the corner of the book, and the fact that is the latest date in the journal. I'd imagine we can assume this was the last time Madara's brother wrote in that journal before he was murdered by his 'aniki'."

"So, you know for sure Madara killed his brother?"

"Of course. I was his disciple for years. He may have wanted me to believe lies, but unlike Sasuke, I saw through false accusations and illusions. The reality is something that Madara is always after power. He will do anything to get it, lie in any way he can. Manipulate anyone, make them do anything."

"Which is what he's doing to Sasuke," Sakura spat bitterly, "Because he wants something from him."

"His eyes."

Sakura's eyes widened once more, "E-eyes? But why? Hasn't he already got the Eternal Mangekyo?"

"Aa. However, as you've read, it must have a great weakness."

"We just have to figure out what that is, and exploit it. Soon."

"Aa."

Sakura flipped through the pages, not missing the information regarding the tailed-beasts. She didn't see anything in there she didn't know, but simply things she could never use. Jutsu and eye-techniques on how to control them.

"There are also things involving the tailed-beasts…" she muttered.

"The information is nothing that hasn't already been used or known. If you will recall stories about the nine-tails attack on the village seventeen years ago…?"

Itachi could remember that day distinctly. He had faced the war not even a year before. Sakura however did not know, so he dismissed it. The attack wasn't something to talk about regardless. It held little importance, aside from who started it. More importantly, to be best friends with the Jinjuriki and to share the same fears; it was not some thing Sakura must know the full extent of living that way.

"If we want to gain more knowledge on our enemies Sakura, I think you need to come out of disguise."

She fingered her dyed hair warily, "So you want me to bring the Hunter-nin to us?"

"It will make our jobs increasingly easy, and the faster we do this, the sooner we can bring down the bigger threat."

Sakura nodded, more determined.

"So for now we'll have to wait for them to come to us, ne?"

He inclined his head, then returned to taking watch.

Sakura liked to point out one major thing every time she was stuck in this situation these past several weeks. A life as a missing-nin was worse than the job of hunting them down. Not to mention that by such a _large _margin, it was downright miserable and occasionally humiliating.

While she had been undercover, there was some sense of refuge. Nobody knew who she was unless they looked close enough, and she was at least able to get the decency to take a shower! Out here, she was constantly running; sometimes she was running in circles. The only positive note was that when _she _became the hunter, she got both information and revenge.

Her mood was becoming worse though, and she was sure that her partner noticed. If anything, Itachi remained unfazed by her feminine mood swings, as if he was used to working with 'emotional' partners. She just wished they got the chance to get a hotel so she could get the grime off of her skin, the mud out of her hair, and get some sleep.

Though fortunately - or unfortunately - it began to rain. It washed away some of Sakura's lesser problems, but it made it harder for them to travel. She was hungry and cold. Sakura knew this was how ninjas survived; it was just that a part of her couldn't help but remain 'girly'. She was no longer vain, as Kin Tsuchi had once scolded her for, but that didn't take away the fact that she was indeed a girl and at times, would not deny that she enjoyed being clean.

Itachi, on the other hand, was not as bothered. He continued walking, all the while, scanning the clearing with his eyes - thrice. Once he was sure it was clear, he turned to his despondent partner. He was aware that she was not an outdoor's person unless she had to be. Not to mention, he noticed with narrowed eyes, her attire didn't exactly work in this weather. With a sigh, he reached into his pack and pulled out an additional cloak.

With the flick of his wrists, he tossed it to Sakura, "Here. It should keep you warm."

Sakura fumbled to catch the cloak, and felt a small sense of gratitude. Definitely more considerate than the other one.

"Thanks," she replied with warmness as she snuggled into it.

He nodded his assent. Sakura continues to ponder over the life she has chosen now - wondering if this was how it was for the Uchiha, always on the run, and he had been doing it for, what - eight years? It was hard to imagine living in a life like that for so long.

Sakura could never do this for so long. She would like to travel, but not like this. She would only be a missing-nin until they took their home back, and she would return. The end. They would hopefully make Sasuke see sense, and he would come home. Maybe, after time, things could go back to the way they were before.

Sakura inwardly shook her head. No, things would never return to normal. Time had made bonds grow weaker. Even if Sasuke returned to the village when this was over, even if Naruto became Hokage, the three of them could not be friends like they used to be. Sasuke would never live in the village after knowing what they had done. But, could she really blame him?

_No_.

This war was going to be the worst one yet. It made her feel remorseful. She would protect her village and her loved ones, but it was hard when the one you loved the most was on the opposite side of the board. She knew her feelings for Sasuke were gone, but the pain left behind was raw. Those wounds have never healed. Further proof that she had indeed felt more than a schoolgirl's crush. She _loved _him. It was the one thing that she had never got through to anyone, and now, never would.

It didn't matter - her feelings for Sasuke whether friend, lover, or teammate - he was a shinobi from their village, and she would do everything in her power to bring him _home_. He may not have parents or a family (technically) but he had friends that cared for him - friends that would die for him. That was something that couldn't be replaced, nor taken away.

Itachi finally breaks through her thoughts, "The storm will get heavier. We should find shelter."

She nodded, "Have anyplace in mind?" She gestured around with a look on her face. He made a sound of amusement in the back of his throat, before pointing in the direction several kilometers up ahead. It was a cave. _Oh_.

_How is it only Uchihas have the ability to make an intelligent person feel incredibly stupid and unobservant? _Sakura's inner griped.

"Oh," she muttered dumbly walking away with a pout. She could almost feel him smirk directed at her back. Instead of playing into his hands, she simply moved faster. When she felt him make no move, she cocked her head back to look at him.

"Coming, Uchiha?" she asked in a sugary tone.

"Aa_." _Itachi was definitely amused. She could practically hear it in his voice. He started keeping pace with her once more.

The cave was dark, like Sasuke's eyes dark and it was freezing. She, however, was not adept with fire techniques. That problem was fixed when the cave lit up. She looked back to the ever monotone Uchiha, who simply walked past her and sat next to the fire.

She came to sit across from him moments later, and simply sat staring blankly in the fire. She felt the urge to say something, to talk. She found herself staring at him, and for once she was utterly caught up in how utterly attractive the man was.

Itachi caught her staring, "If there's something you wish to say to me, Sakura-san, by all means, please speak."

Her eyes widened, before she flushed looking down. "It's nothing you want to hear…."

His brows rose momentarily. "And why is that?"

She met his gaze warily and countered her question with one of her own, "And why would you care?"

"If we wish to remain alive, it would be in the best interest of our companionship, if I knew what was troubling you to rectify the situation - and therefore keep you from distracting yourself when you should be paying attention to your surroundings."

She hated how logical he made it sound but it wasn't just something she honestly talked about. It was just life in general. How did she explain that? How could she to him? Wouldn't he find her annoying? She trailed her gaze to the rain outside and back again, brows knitting together.

"It's complicated."

"It is always complicated."

"I don't know where to start," she paused then started, getting lost in the fire, "Ever since your brother left, and even before that, I suppose that's where the 'distraction' came from. In the past, I was never given the chance to actually think of it, but I suppose a life by yourself is a great way to think."

Sakura's lips took a bitter turn, "Everything changed when he left. We cared for him, all three of us. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and I. He didn't have family at the time, but we were willing to go to a great deal. He always told us we didn't understand, and I guess _I _never did until after I lost my own parents. I was so selfish back then, and took things for granted. I never appreciated life for what it was, and then when Sasuke went to Orochimaru, I suppose I could thank him for one thing."

Crimson met emerald, "What would that be?"

"He gave me a purpose. I suppose that's a good way to say it. When he left, I realized that if I ever wanted to protect Naruto, or even help him in the promise to bring back Sasuke, I knew I would have to get stronger."

"It's good that you finally realized your potential, as it suits you well now, but I believe you belittle yourself. It was not my brother that helped you, it was all you. If my brother had never been assigned to your team, somehow I think you still would have found your way."

"You're the first person to say that," she said smiling sadly, "when we were genin, Kakashi-sensei always focused on Naruto and Sasuke, and soon after just Sasuke. Still, it was always those two. It was like I became the outcast - to learn on my own. He taught Sasuke Chidori, he's always helping Naruto with new techniques, but he never assisted me."

Itachi pondered her statement for a moment, and while he was not surprised by the Copy-nin's negligence, he could understand what _he _would have seen out of the three. If they were paired by the same way they were when he was in the village, then it would seem the kunochi was the intelligent one in the group. From her reputation, she was excellent in chakra control - so it was perhaps at least understandable. Not that it made up for neglecting his student.

"Perhaps, he felt you didn't need the assistance the other two needed," Itachi commented softly.

Sakura bit her lip, "I suppose so…"

"You shouldn't underestimate your abilities; it is foolish."

"I know that. It's just that compared to Naruto and Sasuke, I just can't catch up…"

"It is no competition. You were paired together to make up for the things the others lacked. My brother lacks the common sense you have, and Uzumaki lacked the skills with chakra you exceed in. It was to balance out the group. However, you have to accept that you aren't always meant to lead, but simply watch from the background and provide assistance when they fail."

Itachi knew it sounded harsh, as lack for a better term, but that was how the world of the shinobi was. She needed to accept that she was not going to catch up to them in terms of power, but that didn't mean she was worthless. If he was still in the village, a field med-nin who was also capable in combat would have been invaluable.

He held respect for that. Sakura was no match for him in a battle, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least keep him on his toes. If someone had taken recognition of her talent at a younger age, she might have turned out to be like Hatake Kakashi, or himself. However, by then the village had stopped allowing ninjas to become ANBU or Jounin so young - as fear of a repeat with yours truly.

"I understand. Thank you, Itachi." Her voice broke him from his reverie.

"You are welcome, Sakura-san."

She smiled brightly at him, and once more he noticed how attractive she was. Her creamy milk skin flushed under the heat of the fire, sea-green orbs that were wide and innocent, and her pink hair that complimented her face as well as her namesake. In one word to describe her, it would be beautiful. Sakura was beautiful. His otouto was very foolish.

She leaned back against the wall, and simply gazed back at him with doe-like eyes. So very innocent, and very naïve. Yes, very foolish indeed. Contrary to popular belief, Itachi _was _human. He was also a male, and as such, he took notice in such things. He would never tell her, but there was attraction. Like a moth to a flame, Haruno Sakura drew him in.

Then reality settled, and his mind clicked. He could not grow attached to this young kunochi. Itachi would not allow it to happen. He could repress hormonal feelings, for he had done so in the past, and would do so once more. After all, attachments would lead to weaknesses, which in his case would lead to her death. No, he did not need a repeat of what happened so many years ago.

For this moment - the first time since his departure from Leaf - he let himself remember. Remember what it was like before clan started making plans. He remembered his mother's kindness, his brother's admiration, comrades he had held in a somewhat close regard, and he remembered his lover. A kunochi who had held beliefs like his own, but in the end, could not be saved.

With one last glance at his partner, he let his mind rest - if only a little.

On the other side of the fire, Sakura felt a blush rising to her cheeks at the peaceful form of her resting partner. She would not deny her growing attachments to the man, but then veracity snapped her awake.

_Uchiha Itachi! We cannot like him - if his reputation is not enough. Good guy or not, this is _Sasuke's _brother! __Don't forget that. It would never work out, _her inner chided her.

Sakura felt to add a simple detail to it, _And he couldn't love me. It would be impossible for him to feeling anything more for me than a partner. _

It wasn't a crush, but she knew that she was growing fond of the elder Uchiha, and she had to find away to cease all feelings of him that weren't strictly professional. He only asked for her help because she was his brother's teammate, and he needed assistance that she could grant him.

Sakura shivered, and she wasn't so sure it was because of the cold anymore.

It was a relieving fact when the Hunter-nin let up enough for the two shinobi to find a room for the night. Itachi left with barely more than an incomprehensible mumbling of something about getting dinner. Sakura felt like something was wrong, as she started rinsing her hair with shampoo. It had been two days since Sakura had been in the cave with Itachi, and ever since - he seemed much more distant, more quiet.

He rarely made any jokes, but Sakura didn't want to think to much of it. It was Itachi she was talking about after all. Happy for some peace to think, Sakura quickly hopped out of the shower and changed into a pair of black shorts and an old green camisole she wore to bed sometimes. She had been sitting on the bed drying her hair with the towel when she sensed it. A kunai was instantly in hand.

_Blood_.

Somebody was close, but when she sensed the chakra, she gasped.

Opening the door, she let Itachi in who looked annoyed more than in pain. He was holding his side, which from the looks of it, had to be poisoned or he would not be sweating or look so flush. Sakura went into medic mode.

She immediately ordered him to the bed, and to remove his shirt. He complied with no arguments, and although Sakura could not help but notice his perfectly toned chest, she didn't hesitate. She began assessing the wound.

"What happened?" she asked as she moved her hands over the wound with her chakra.

He tensed as her hands touched his skin, not liking the contact, but ignored the feeling. Taking a breath he answered her question, "Hunter-nin."

Sakura's mouth opened but he shook his head, "They were disposed of." She sighed in relief. If word got around that someone had seen Itachi, things would get ugly and their plans would be in vain.

"It looks like they got you with a pretty lethal poison. I've seen it before in Konaha. They use it for interrogations sometimes," she blustered out. She was starting to babble, but Itachi was not bothered. If anything it provided a distraction, and for that he was a little more at ease.

"It's nothing that I can't heal easily. At most it will be sore for a day or so, but then--"

"Sakura, you talk too much," Itachi stated with a brief smirk.

She blushed, "Sorry."

"Thank you."

She smiled and her mind blanked when she saw onyx. The depths of his eyes. If he was not using his Sharingan around her, it meant that he at least trusted her enough. It made her smile widen.

"You're welcome."

Fifteens minutes later, when she finished, she filled in the silence with a question she had been meaning to ask.

"Itachi, you never told me how they brought you back…?"

He sighed but without grabbing a shirt, sat silently against the headboard with a glance towards Sakura, who merely sat at the end of the bed across from him.

"I suppose now is as good as time as any."

* * *

**So, here you are! My muse was being extremely helpful this weekend with this story. I was proud to say that this chapter is 5220 words, which is a lot for me, so anyway… Sorry for the cliffhanger though. Hope you enjoyed it, and please read and review! :3**


	6. Away From The Sun

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done_

_I miss the life_

_I miss the colours of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am 'Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_Away from the sun again_

_Away from the Sun - Three Doors Down_

_2 years ago_

The night was bright once more, gray clouds covering the moon that seemed to always be there - the symbol of all of everything and nothing. The biggest glowing star was ever present shining as if it had not a care in the world. Hair fluttered softly in the breeze, tickling her cheeks. Things had been different before. When they were genin, life was easy. Death was just a nightmare, not a reality. Until she finally grew up.

The full moon tonight felt almost mocking. Her parents died under the night of this moon. The night Naruto lost his father, the night of the Uchiha massacre, the night…he left. It was the night she lost her shishou.

What did it mean to be called this compassionate friend - this caring person, when you couldn't even save the ones you loved the most? A failure. That's what it meant. Sakura felt like a failure, and more lonely than ever. She knew what it meant to be alone now. She felt the pain, and she couldn't imagine how Sasuke did it. How could you live your whole life in this feeling? She didn't know.

It hurt. Like _hell. _It was a pit of solitude but as a ninja, death was haunting her all the time. She had to suck it up and keep going no matter what. Sakura knew this; it was drilled into her photographic memory from day one as a shinobi. She knew every lesson that could be taught, every basic skill that needed to be known, but she didn't know _how _to act like a cold blooded killer, because she wasn't.

She wasn't Sasuke, or Naruto - not even Kakashi. She wanted to be an equal, but of course - the youngest and second only remaining member of Uchiha begged to differ. He had always dragged her down, and she was always picking up the pieces he left behind. Why?

Why was she always going back for more if he only pushed her down? She felt pathetic. Useless. He told her as much. He took away all her hopes of wanting to help him, dragged down all of her dreams, without a care in the world.

He called her weak. He called her pathetic. He called her a pitiful excuse for a shinobi. He told her they were never friends. He told her he should have killed her years ago. But, what had to hurt the most was that he had said: _Nobody will ever love you, you're a failure as a human being. Go home. _

Sakura had never felt more humiliated, more broken, or more haunted. Everything he had said was the last straw for her. Naruto had felt the need to stay with her lately, to make sure she wasn't alone. He didn't know what Sasuke had said, nor did she tell him. It would be pointless. Naruto was Naruto. He loved her, he loved Sasuke. He would be angry at him, tell him he was stupid, but Naruto would never give up on Sasuke.

No matter how much she abhorred the Uchiha, she would not give up on him. Even if it killed her, she would bring him back home…for Naruto. Not for herself, not for her love, but for the closest thing she had to a brother.

Sakura let out a sigh as the wind blew her hair into the breeze once more. A kunai was in her hand instantly, before she realized who it was.

"Naruto," she said with a smile.

He gave her that grin of his, "Sakura-chan."

"What brings you out here?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I think I should be asking you that," he said with a less humor in his tone.

"What do you mean?" she lied mundanely.

"You've been like this since we got back home," he paused frowning, "did something happen you're not telling us?"

He was concerned. Naruto only ever used this tone when he was serious about something. Still, Sakura did not wish to tell him. She instantly was reminded of Sasuke grabbing her by the back of her neck, and his hot breath on her ear. Her eyes lowered.

"Not at all."

They both knew it was a lie.

"Teme was holding you right before we got there, what did he say?"

She decided to tell him the half truth, "Go home."

His eyes widened slightly before narrowing in anger. He looked away, and tried to contain his anger. He felt like she was holding something back, but he wouldn't pressure her.

He faked a smile, "Sakura-chan."

She met his gaze, "Yes?"

His face came closer to hers and Sakura felt a little nervous. His lips came to her ear, and he brought one hand around her waist, the other atop her head. He whispered something in her ear, and left with a smile.

She touched her mouth, eyes still frozen.

But when the words registered, a small smile played across her face.

"Thank you, Naruto."

_I promise I'll bring him back, believe it. When I become Hokage, things are going to be just like they were before. Just you wait, Sakura-chan. _

_Oh, Naruto, you have no idea. _Sakura thought softly.

~Present~

Itachi decided that if he were to explain this, he'd prefer to get comfortable. So the two shinobi were now sitting side by side against the headboard with tea in hand. Sakura sipped her tea before looking at him questioning gaze. He looked towards the window noticing the rain and Sakura deduced he was probably no longer in the room with her - for his thoughts must be far away.

Then, he spoke.

"It sounds impossible, but it's the truth, and I still don't understand to this day _why_…"

"After my death, no _prior _to, Pein was already aware of Madara's growing power - the threat. He knew that my death was approaching. Then, when I died, Madara persuaded Sasuke to join. Pein had Konan bring me back."

Sakura's eyes betrayed her curiosity. Itachi continued.

"Perhaps after realizing what her kekkai genkai was, it is explainable to why the village calls her 'Angel'. It all makes sense - why she's always around Pein, and away from Madara."

"So, she brought you back, but that doesn't explain how…?" Sakura questioned, "It sounds as if her ability was powerful."

Itachi nodded, "It was. However, to understand more, you first have to understand where she came from. Konan was part of a small unknown clan and as such, was believed to have no kekkai genkai because it only appeared once every several generations. Their family liked to keep it that way. It was a dangerous weapon in the hands of the wrong person, yet at the same time, it was also important that the clan never used it as well."

Sakura soaked this in. "It had a dangerous side-effect to the body that they feared…?" She guessed.

"Very intuitive of you. Yes, there was a side-effect. Anyone who uses it dies."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she grasped the meaning, but he didn't pause.

"The reason being is more than likely because of what it does. Konan's kekkai genkai was the ability to bring the dead to life. It's not anything like medical jutsu, or what was used to bring back the Kazekage. In essence, she took everything away. My blindness, my disease, _everything_…and took it into herself…" he trailed off.

"Then, that means…you were _born _again, like a child…" Sakura said, though it sounded like a question.

He closed his eyes, smirking slightly, "If you desire to call it that."

Sakura thought about this for a moment. So, Itachi was brought back by the Akatsuki which means, even they saw Madara as a threat.

"Why would they bring _you _back though?" Sakura asked, and immediately added, "Wait, I didn't mean that the way it sounded…."

Itachi looked at her now, "Don't concern yourself with offending me. As for you're other concern, I would imagine Pein intended to use me as a weapon against Madara but only ended up getting so far. He died, and I decided it was better if I acted as if I never came back. But as I said before, I'm not entirely sure."

"Wise move," Sakura muttered.

He merely stayed silent. She took it as either agreement, or contemplation. Sakura couldn't figure Itachi out no matter how hard she tried. It had been almost three months they had been together, and not once had she figured out how to understand him. She knew she shouldn't try.

_So why bother? _Her inner asked continuously.

And as always she repeated with, _I don't know. _

Itachi merely kept silent deep in thought. He, himself, was unsure about what had happened almost as much as the kunochi. It wasn't something he had ever heard of in all his years of a shinobi. As such, it was slightly unsettling and caused him to wonder if there were things out there more powerful than what Konan had accomplished.

If Madara had known Konan's capabilities, things would have taken a turn for the worse. Pein had been wise in his decision to keep her a secret. He had been wise in many of his choices except one. Itachi closed his eyes slightly - ignoring the headache pressing on.

Next to him, Sakura was staring out the window with a completive look. He assumed she'd be wondering something along the same thoughts as his own. As to why he was resurrected. For now, however, it was a thought to put on the shelf to return to later. They had more relevant matters to attend to.

He stood from the bed catching the kunochi's attention, "What is it?"

"We leave tomorrow. You should rest," Itachi commented lightly.

Her eyes still held innocent bemusement, "What about you?"

"I have matters to attend to."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course," she placed the blankets above her head. She could have sworn she heard the Uchiha laugh gently but it must have been her imagination.

"Sleep, Sakura."

Her eyes shut in a wary manner until she fell into a deep sleep. Itachi watched her sleep for several moments taking in the way the moon danced across her pale features before a frown was present. Shaking his head of the direction of his thoughts, he made his way to the roof. It wasn't as if he could sleep. If Itachi were honest, he couldn't remember the last night he slept decently.

--

The next morning was dreary and Sakura detested it. She could stand the squelch of her sandals in the mud no more than she could stand her partner's obvious carelessness about it. He didn't seem to mind and was always watching for any indication of a threat. It caused Sakura to sigh every time. Even in the hotel, he hadn't slept but she made no comment. If he wanted to fall ill due to lack of sleep, who was she to stop him? Hell, partners or no, she was not stupid enough to try to make _Uchiha Itachi _do anything. She wasn't his mother; he could take care of himself - for the most part.

She warily glanced around the forest. She felt faint chakras in the distance, but it wasn't a threat; simply animals trying to find shelter. It reminded her. The sky was not clearing but Sakura had nothing left to afford a hotel and Itachi, well - even if he had money - she didn't think he'd care about spending a night in the rain. It wasn't particularly something Sakura minded, per se, but she preferred some warmth at night. Naruto had always made fun of her that way telling her she was like a snake, in which, she detested the cold weather. It was true, but that didn't stop her from chasing Naruto through the village until she caught up to him and beat him to a pulp.

Sakura felt her mood dropping; not only was she deprived of any action to get her going, but she was also in need of substance. Solider pills and water were definitely not going to cut it for her - not long - at least. They had been walking for hours in this rain to - she could hardly believe, hours in _this_? - some village. Itachi had said in his inexplicable manner, "There is something of great importance there." Sakura had no idea what it meant. She assumed it was his business and left it as such.

It didn't stop her little mind from pondering. Was there somebody waiting for him there? A source, perhaps, providing him with information. But who? If that was possible, why wouldn't he trust her? Was she deemed untrustworthy? Well, maybe that wasn't the correct way to put it. But she had been from the Leaf as well, and he was still loyal to his village from what little she knew. She was still working on figuring it all out. It wasn't progressing far either. She looked up at his tall form. _Why does it feel like you're so far away? You're hiding something, and it doesn't feel right. _

Sakura held her head low, deep in contemplation and completely unaware of the crimson eyes now watching her.

"Sakura," he spoke suddenly as she ran straight into his chest. Sakura fell back a little startled. He caught her easily by the arm and brought her to his chest once more.

"Y-yes?"

"You keep losing focus," he sighed, "what could be so important that you can't pay attention to your surroundings?" _You. _Sakura wanted to yell.

As it was, Sakura gave a sarcastic look, "Are you implying that thinking is idiotic, _Itachi_?"

Itachi answered her rhetorical question, "When you are out in the open trying to watch your back, thinking of trivial matters is rather…foolish, _Sakura_."

Sakura bristled at his taunt, "How would you know what I'm thinking is trivial?!"

"I wouldn't."

He turned towards the forest and began to walk again. She slumped slightly muttering under her breath as she went. As Sakura walked by him, he heard mumblings of the words, "…stupid…my….trivial..Uchiha….jerk." If anything, Itachi was only amused by her ranting. She was a rather vigorous person speaking her mind without a care of other's feelings - or in his case, lack there of, he should say.

The conversation ended and the duo returned to their traveling. When nightfall arrived, the two were mere miles from the village. Sakura slumped against a tree exhausted after having checked the perimeter. A fire wouldn't last in this weather, so it was best for either one of them not to waste their energy or chakra on it.

"What a comfortable bed," she slurred out.

He smirked at her, amusement growing by the second. This kunochi was certainly…intriguing. He could never comprehend how one might not be taken by her. Her constant sarcasm, added onto her mood swings, could be quite entertaining at the right time. How she had ever managed to become a shinobi with such a display of emotion, while at the same time, not affecting her job - for the most part - was also an admirable feat. She, at least, provided him with some form of entertainment even if he wasn't serious.

For now, he would allow himself to relax into a semi-comfortable conversation to annoy her further. He knew exactly what to say, "If you are so frightened of sleeping against a damp and cold tree, then we--"

Without opening her eyes, she pointed at him in anger, "Do. _Not_. Finish. That. Sentence. Uchiha."

He smirked, "Are you so perturbed by sharing body heat? I would assume a medical ninja would be well aware of the advantages of it."

Her snapped open - then narrowed into slits. She was about to comment about how he could take his annoying logic and shove it right up…when she realized he was smirking. His eyes were glazed over in lazy amusement. He was…riling her on _purpose_! And he was _enjoying _it. She growled in frustration. She hadn't even known the older Uchiha was aware of the emotion until now.

If she was confused by his temperament at first, boy, was she bewildered now. He was completely unexpected and continuously took her by surprise. One surprise after the next one. It also confused her. How could he be the more 'enjoyable' one to be around? Wasn't it supposed to be Sasuke? The two of them and their family had a pretty ironic twist in personality.

"Jerk," she muttered turning away.

A sound of amusement came from the back of Itachi's thoughts before he began to regard her with silence as he entertained himself with a book. Sakura simply kept her eyes closed. A headache was forming in the back of her head, and she tried to compile everything they had discovered as of late.

The war was getting progressively worse, and Konaha - while not allied with Akatsuki - was still corrupting under Danzou. The Akatsuki only consisted of Sasuke, Zetsu, Kisame, Madara, and Sasuke's team, as far as she was aware. She hadn't bothered to ask Itachi because he obviously wouldn't be aware unless he had a spy within the organization. Another thing had been bothering her. Nobody knew where Naruto was though the rumors of him in Sand made her pray they were true. The Kages were anxious and planning. It was baffling how the Kages were in agreement of alliance yet the villagers were so fearful, they offered themselves to Akatsuki. Sakura inwardly scoffed, _cowards_.

Sakura also tried to put together what Itachi had told her. If Pein had planned this out then he must have known he would die. It sounded tragic from what she had been told, Pein was fond of Konan. Sakura was aware that she had offered Naruto any help she could. If only they had been aware of exactly _what _she meant by that. Sakura felt some sadness towards the situation. Pein and Konan gave their lives for what they believed in and even in death gave something back everyone needed. She glanced at her stoic partner. Never would she have imagined herself a missing-nin partnering up with what seemed the only hope left aside from Naruto, that is.

As for what she was gathering on Sasuke, his only female teammate was discovered dead not far from where the Kage Summit was. Her scent had been washed away by rain and wind, but Konaha-nin had found her. According to the word she had gotten from Ibiki, it seemed her heart was struck by lightening. As for his other partners, they had not been found. Sasuke was always with Madara from what many shinobi had been tracking. Whenever they thought they were close enough to the younger Uchiha, Madara showed up soon after. The two of them had been going through many nations, planning. It was unsettling. Sakura felt tension building in her shoulders at this information.

_There really is no hope, is there Sasuke? _Sakura questioned dejectedly. _If you killed one of your teammates, what will stop you from killing of your _friends?

Sakura then brought her attention to another matter. Money. While yes, they could quite possibly live in the forest - much as it would annoy Sakura - they couldn't survive without food. _And let's face it_, her inner noted, _tea and solider pills only go so far. _Adding onto that known fact, pills and tea were much more expensive. Even if they did only keep to the minimum essentials, monetary compensation was needed. Which meant that Sakura would have to start pulling more weight around. She knew that smaller villages would have jobs plus they kept a confidentiality of who did their missions. So, with that thought in mind, she cleared her throat gaining the attention of the Uchiha opposite her.

"I've been thinking," she began, "With the way we're traveling, if we want to survive, we'll need money."

Itachi stared at her intently as if he was thinking what she had said through before he, too, spoke, "What did you have in mind?"

"Minor missions in smaller villages," she replied, "and it wouldn't compromise my location to hunter-nin because of the confidentiality of the supplier."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes, these are also my suppliers. I've noticed we're coming close to many of them, and besides, one in particular owes me one."

"Alright, tomorrow we will visit your…supplier."

--

Itachi and Sakura had decided to split up because he had said that his 'source' contacted him and she had to meet her contractor. Hiroshige Mistune. She always had a mission lined up for Sakura when she first became a missing-nin. The elderly woman, Sakura admitted, was probably the reason she had survived so long.

Walking up to the village, she let the smell of coffee grinds and steaming rice fill her nostrils. Laughter of children and grunts of villagers setting up their stores was echoing in her ears trying to block out her thoughts. Not that she was thinking much. Her body was so coiled with excitement after having been on the run and hiding for so long. Her limbs were just jolting with energy ready to be used.

Sakura finally made it to the building where Mistune had told her to meet. With a sigh, she walked into the building. It was actually a restaurant, but downstairs was a whole different story. Sakura gave a polite smile to Mistune's daughter, Ami.

"Hello, again Haruno-san!" the thirteen year old girl greeted with an innocent smile.

"You, too Ami. Is your mother around?"

"Oh, yes. She told me she was waiting for you at the usual spot. Here," Ami tossed Sakura a pair of keys which immediately responded to her specific chakra. It had been Mistune's sister who originally thought of the idea when her husband was taken away because of this business. They made keys that responded instantly to _your _chakra, and if you aren't who you say you are, then a poison will enter your system and cause you to forget all about the place or whatever relations you have with it.

Sakura grinned, "Ja ne!"

She walked down the stairs at a steady pace until she came up to the last door. It was another part of this facility. A genjutsu was layered so that unless you had a key, you would never find what you're looking for an wander around hopelessly. It seemed strange to Sakura at first until Inoichi had explained to her that the Hiroshige family was well listed in the bingo book, and was known to harbor many missing-nin. In other words, it was a neutral zone. It didn't matter what side you were on, you were welcome. _Well, unless you were Uchiha Madara that is. _Her inner sniped.

Sakura smiled when she heard the voice call, "Sakura! Come in."

--

Itachi had been relieved when he discovered that his spy had more information regarding Akatsuki and his brother. He slipped quietly into the tea house under henge, waiting patiently. He let his mind process what he knew for the time being.

It was obvious Madara was simply gathering men at the moment - lying low - until he had everything. He would strike at the most opportune moment, but only when his opponent was at equal terms. He hated fighting somebody when they were at a disadvantage, which is where his pride got the best of them. His strategy was brilliant if only having a few flaws. It was a benefit if you beat back the enemy when they were at the strongest because if you beat them weak, then they would gather strength when you were recovering and attack. It would be a pointless endeavor, something he knew Madara was aware of. As for gathering men, he knew that they would die and that was a foolish move. He would send the shinobi not of Akatsuki to battle, and let themselves lie low. It would be smart, save for the fact he would underestimate the abilities of the enemy and overestimate the abilities of his own men. Foolish.

And then, there was Sasuke. He hadn't been heard of from anyone, but he was sure that the elder Uchiha was having his otouto follow through with tasks that would make his chances of redeeming himself impossible. Already, he had attempted to murder the Mizukage, and failed but not without loss. Sasuke was picking off everyone one by one.

"It's been a while," Itachi spoke monotone as he watched the gruff man place his sword at his side.

The man chuckled, "Yeah."

"You have received news," he stated.

His humor was gone, leaving nothing but a somber expression, "It's not good. Your brother is dangerous, like a little tiger almost." A laugh. "But, Madara wants his eyes which is why he tolerates his attitude. We have received word from Zetsu that somebody else is after your brother. It seems Danzou is sending ANBU after his friends. Sasuke doesn't seem to care, but that's nothing new. He killed his female teammate without blinking, so I'm not surprised…." The man looked at Itachi's darkening expression, "I'm sorry…"

"Do not concern yourself. What you have told me is of great value."

"Heh, I'll take that as a thank you. Well…I have to get going, so until next time." The man vanished. Itachi was gone in the next second as well. He couldn't face Sakura at the moment, not if he wanted her alive. She would get hurt. _Severely_.

--

Sakura, on the other side of town, was walking to a bar. She remembered what Mistune had asked and how exactly to get it.

"_Sakura. It's been a while," the elderly lady gave her a small smile. Wrinkles and white hair made her seem helpless, but Sakura knew otherwise, and bowed respectively._

"_Yes, I appreciated all you have done for me."_

"_Oh, you're too modest dear. Anything for the apprentice of Lady Tsunade…" She looked at Sakura then lowered her expression, "Oh, I'm sorry for brining it up, child…I can be quite forgetful."_

_Sakura forced a smile, "No, Mistune-san. It's alright. My sensei would be glad to know that I was in your capable hands." _

_The lady laughed, "Yes. Well, once this war is over, I'd believe she'd be more content. Now, onto business." _

"_Recently, we've been having some trouble with rogue ninja. All I need is that you require information, and report your findings back to me. If it calls for it, then I will pay you double for taking out the nin. The sum for it will be eighteen ryou for the information and then another sixteen to eighteen as I said." _

"_Hai." _

"_Now, the bar your going to is located near the enclave of the village. You will be going in disguise as Hamija Yomi - blonde hair, brown eyes. The bartender will tell you everything you need to know. As always, I'll pay you half-now, half after the job is done. Understood?" _

"_Hai." Sakura gave a nod, and performed the simple henge. _

"_I trust your skills on this because I know you are talented and the art of deception in areas of ninjusu and genjutsu. Don't let me down Sakura. I'm counting on you for this one." _

_Sakura gave a small smile, "Don't worry. The mission will be completed." _

Sakura had purchased a small hotel room but much to her discomfort, it had only one bed. She simply dropped off unnecessary items, and sent a messenger bird to Itachi giving him the information. She figured he was still busy, so she left some money that was left over in case he needed it.

The bar is pretty back, but she heads straight to the counter where the bartender was. For over an hour, Sakura obtains the information she needs quite easily. She had never been so grateful for those several seduction or undercover missions. It was just sunset when she was ready to leave…That was until she noticed a black and red cloaked figure. He seemed to be walking out with another cloaked figure. _Kabuto_. her inner growled.

As credulous as she could, she followed them out of the pub. She realized they weren't going too far from town, but Sakura remained a safe enough distance where her chakra enhanced hearing could pick up on the conversation, but they couldn't pick up on her.

"….Madara is growing tired…of…..attitude…" A familiar voice spoke. _Zetsu! _She recalled listening more intently.

"Perhaps, your master would like to ally with myself and soon, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto spoke with arrogance.

_His lover is dead and he still thinks he's king of the fricken world, _her inner griped. Sakura bit her lip to suppress laughter. No, this is the time to be listening. It might be important.

"**Madara hated that snake…**but they have a common goal…**but they both want Sasuke's sharingan…" **

"Perhaps we could come to an agreement; Orochimaru wants revenge more than that, but he will settle for just his body. And in return, possibly help capturing Naruto-kun."

_They're hounding after Sasuke, again! And now Naruto. That bastard! _

So does this mean….Orochimaru is alive?

"He's dead though, so it is pointless," the Akatsuki pointed out.

"He lives within me, and is taking over my body, but it is a price I'm willing to give him my body so he may have his revenge."

"Very well. It seems we have a proposition to propose to Madara…**We will go now….**"

Kabuto didn't speak, so she assumed he nodded. Within the next second, she knew that the Akatsuki was gone. She had to get back to Itachi and tell him. Dropping her henge, she was about to move when a voice more similar to Orochimaru spoke,

"Why don't you show yourself…Sakura."

Vermillion eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips, but after composing herself, she planned fast and walked out from her hiding spot.

"Kabuto," she sneered.

He had that arrogant smirk, but half of his face looked that of Orochimaru, "Well, well. If this isn't a surprise?"

She snorted. "More like a surprise somebody hasn't killed your sorry ass yet!"

He smirked once more and charged. It was med-nin versus med-nin. Sakura blocked the kick that came, but he twisted around and pushed back from her. She did hand signs quickly allowing poison cherry blossoms to enter the field.

"Ah, this is new," Kabuto commented, amused tone.

Kabuto performed a substitution jutsu and tried to grab her ankle underground, before she gathered chakra to her fist and punched the ground. He aimed for her face, but she grabbed it cracking it, but not without losing feeling in some of her own muscles. She brought her leg up but he blocked it; her eyes widened when noticing his chakra covered blue hand come for her calf. She pushed back quickly gritting her teeth. She ran forward again, aiming senbon at him. He blocked, of course. At the last second, he noticed her coming down from the air. Her foot landed with the ground, creating a crater. He smirked and threw his own senbon at her. Her kunai blocked them, but they divided upon impact heading for her. They went into her skin, before she disappeared. Substitution.

Sakura aimed for his neck from behind, but he was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it before throwing her. She hissed in pain, now not able to heal with either hand for the next five minutes. She dodged him with her feet for about two minutes straight of running and dodging. Her bunshin's distracted him long enough for her to heal her hands, but by then he was already launching an earth jutsu at her. She managed to jump out of the way, but not before being slammed down by Kabuto.

Sakura's chakra points were blocked, and she cursed. Kabuto looked at her.

"Orochimaru-sama has granted me gifts you could only dream of."

She rolled her eyes, "Doubtfully."

He narrowed his eyes grinning crazily, "I'd just thought I'd say before I was on my way to give my regards to Naruto."

He vanished. Sakura's eyes widened.

_No! _

Something was wrong.

She hurriedly made her way back to the hotel as fast her limbs could make it. She barely noticed the rain come down. She couldn't say she was surprised to see Itachi wasn't there, and before her hand even got to the summoning signs, a bird dropped in her window. It was a message - from Shikamaru.

_Sakura, you need to get to Suna, as fast as you can. Naruto is in danger. Kiba and Shino have been killed by Akatsuki. Be careful. _

Sakura dropped to the floor, note forgotten. Her breaths were coming irregularly. She grasped onto the floor. So, they had finally made their appearance? An example in Kiba and Shino. She punched the ground. Damnit. And Kabuto knew about it!

She didn't waste any time. Going through the apartment, she started packing her things. There was no time to waste. _Just hold on, I'm coming. I won't let anyone else die…_

Itachi walked into the hotel room moments later a little damp, and was surprised to find Sakura standing over the bed hurriedly putting clothes into a bag and her fingers were bleeding. The knuckles looked broken. She was shaking. He instantly knew something was wrong.

Sakura gasped as warm hands covered her own, "Sakura, tell me, what's wrong?"

She looked at him with tearful eyes, "I have to go. I'll be gone for a few days, but Naruto needs me. Two of my friends have been killed by…b-by….Aktasuki," She spat the name bitterly, "I'm sorry. I--"

"Sakura, calm down and explain slower…" he forcefully sat her on the bed, his hands still holding hers.

"I finished the job, and stayed just in case. I noticed Kabuto in there with that man, Zetsu. Then, I followed them. Apparently, Orochimaru is alive and wants to bargain with Akatsuki over your brother and Naruto. When Zetsu left, Kabuto fought me. His last words were to send my regards to Naruto. I knew something was wrong so I came back here to pack when I got a letter from Shikamaru to go to Suna soon."

"Go," Itachi said softly. Sakura looked up, a little confused with wide tearful eyes, "Your teammates need you."

Sakura did something unexpected and brought her hand to his face before sliding her hand to her neck and embracing him tightly. He simply remained frozen in shock, before she pulled back all too soon taking her warm scent of vanilla and strawberries with her.

"Thank you, Itachi. I promise to return as soon as I can."

He nodded. She was gone in the next minute leaving Itachi alone in the dark apartment. He still felt her warmth on his cheek, and he absently brought his hand to his face deep in thought before he looked out the window.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry for my late update! Don't kill me please. I stayed up late to finish this for you all. Please tell me if you like it or not. R & R. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out ASAP!! **


End file.
